Under one roof
by fehrocious
Summary: Chp 12: Brat & The Big Guns. Rukawa mixes in sweat and a bit o' comptemplation. A cute brat and a character who came back with a darker intent. Pls review!
1. First Encounter

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

Author's note: This story is a TEST-story. Maybe it will be for now, maybe not. Just want to find out what you people think of this and if I should continue it.

Mail me at : fehrocious_182@yahoo.com

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *      

//… // Thoughts of characters.

( … ) My ramblings.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Today is a bright day. (Just wanna say that. :D ) In one of the very comfortable seats a First class had to offer, sat a rather quiet girl. Tall, with tanned skin, long and black straight hair that ended just under her shoulders, she sat with a calm physique that showed she was pretty much oblivious of the world around her. People would know with one look that this girl had gone through a lot. The way her eyes stared through the window, drinking in the never ending bluish world that existed. At times, those blue eyes seemed so vulnerable, it was a surprise that it held much hidden emotions and secrets.

~Flashback~

            A 9 year-old girl sat alone under a tree, her arms hugging her knees close in a playground. Beside her was a man in a suit and was talking into a wireless which he held in his hand. Young blue eyes searched the playground, children her age played around. Swings, see-saws, sand boxes, bicycles, everywhere children seemed to be enjoying themselves. Her gaze rested upon a family of four having a picnic, the parents were laughing when their children tried to tackle each other. A boy and a younger girl. 

            Immediately, she dropped her gaze from the family just in time to hide her incoming tears. She felt incredibly lonely and she buried her head in her arms. This change was unnoticed by the man beside her and so she continued to sob silently. However, it was noticed by a certain raven haired boy who was holding a basketball. ( Big surprise ?! Not..)

            Feeling as if she was being watched, she lifted her head to meet the sparkling blue eyes of a boy standing not far away from her. He was holding a ball which was a little too big for his pudgy hands. He was shorter than most of the boys she saw and that his skin was very pale. Curious and somewhat delighted she would be having a friend after all, she gingerly stood up. She took a step forward ready to make her way towards the boy, but she was yanked back by a large hand which painfully circled her tiny arm.  She winced and looked up into the uncaring eyes of her bodyguard. Yes, her bodyguard who will be at her side for the next six years. This was the life of Furuhata Emi.

~End Flashback~

"Please kindly put your seatbelts on, as we will be landing very shortly," came the overly sweet voice.

            Brought back from her trip down memory lane, a fifteen-year old Emi stretched her arms and fastened her seatbelt on. She turned her head to the left to find her bodyguard, Nakamura-san reading a newspaper. //Doesn't he get tired of reading the news all the time??// She rolled her eyes and again looked through the window plane. She can see tops of buildings and houses.  She sighed and closed her eyes waiting for the plane to land. 

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

             She felt queasy as the plane wobbled a bit before landing on the runway. She gripped the armchair of her seat as she felt the familiar feeling building up within her. // I'm always like this with the landings, how come it never came when they took off??// 

            Suddenly it came to her, or rather it came out of her. She grabbed a bag which was held readily by Nakamura-san and lost her meal into it.  After the embarrassing ordeal, they claimed their baggage and headed for the taxi station. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nakamura signaled for a taxi, shortly a taxi came and both of them filed into the taxi. Their bags in the trunk, Nakumura quickly told their destination. Nakamura once again pulled out a newspaper and began reading. One particular column caught his eye. 

Billionaire Mr. Furuhata Kenji owns several factories around the world and has a worldwide business. He is the owner of Furuhata Corporation. Recently, it has been rumored that his only daughter, Furuhata Emi is having a vacation in Switzerland. …

//_Vacation?_ _Switzerland? _Very unlikely since we're in Japan. // Nakamura internally mocked. // Vacation? Maybe...//

~Flashback~

"Nakamura-san, I need you to do something for me," Mr. Furuhata said as he stood up in the very spacious office.

"Anything Kenji," 

"I want you to take Mi-chan to Japan," 

"May I ask why, Kenji?"

"Some of my rival companies threatened me," Mr. Furuhata said with an angry look on his face. " I want you, to take Mi-chan away from America for a few months."

"Kenji, Emi is still in the middle of her studies at …"

"NO exceptions, Nakamura," Mr. Furuhata commanded. "I already assigned her into a school in Kanagawa, and to make it easier, she will be staying with an old friend of mine."

"Old friend?"

"Must you ask me these questions?" Mr. Furuhata asked with an annoyed tone. Him and Nakamura had been friends for a long time now, the day he hired him, Nakamura was cold and distant. Both of them had been through rough times, what with him losing his beloved wife and Nakamura losing his daughter in a car crash. As friendship grew between the two, he had come to find Nakamura as loyal. Not to mention he has his other not very appealing qualities like being nosy.

"Hmmm," Nakamura said raising his eyebrows. 

And _persuasive._

"You never change Nakamura!" Mr. Furuhata grumbled as he crossed his arms trying to stall.

"I'm still waiting you know," he replied back.

"Fine! She was," 

"She…ahemmm...continue," Nakamura interrupted.

"_She_ was my old girlfriend in university," he hastily added.

"Her name," Nakamura said again this time grinning like an idiot.

"Don't get any ideas! She was married."

"_Was,_" 

"Rukawa Kaoru," Mr. Furuhata continued avoiding Nakamura's invading glances. He has been contacting Kaoru ever since his wife died and both of them agreed to be just friends. "Anyway, I want you to leave Mi-chan there, she will be in safe hands."

Nakamura's expression grew serious when the matter was brought up again. He listened to the instructions Kenji gave him and prepared to pack.

~End Flashback~

            Nakamura put down the newspaper and glanced to his right. Emi was again lost in her own world, he wondered why Kenji didn't bother to tell the teen. After all, she is fifteen already. He met Emi when she was 9 years old, he at that time acted cold towards her because she reminded him so much of his daughter he lost not long ago. Time flew and his feelings towards the little girl lightened and made him less cold and distant. He noticed that she tend to be lonely sometimes.

 Her childhood wasn't exactly what you called normal. Her father had him follow Emi around, this was of course to protect her from her father's business 'enemies'. The only place she went for fun was the playground, she wasn't exactly enjoying herself. Even he could see that, there's always something missing. His first job was to take her there, it was also the day she left Japan. He ignored the girl when she cried and when he was informed that they were to leave for America immediately, he grabbed her arm roughly. She seemed as if she was finding someone. She practically had no friends at school since most of them were scared off by Nakamura. Emi was your typical Little Miss Perfect minus the bodyguard, people say she got the brains, the looks and definitely the money.  Nobody is perfect and everybody has flaws. In this case, Emi had no friends. Her father was always in one corner of the world building business empires or doing mergers, although her father loved her dearly. One thing is clear, her father became a workaholic the day her mother died.

He was snapped out from his thoughts when the taxi skidded to a halt. He gave the driver a brief glance and looked outside.  A white 2 story house came into view. It's lawn was freshly cut and flowers decorated the house. It was big. Not huge but big. He paid the taxi driver and got out of the cab. He unload the baggage as Emi carefully stepped out of the taxi. He hadn't really noticed what she was wearing before but now he did. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a blue sleeveless sweater. Black pants weren't tight but the shirt _was_. He scowled at the idea of boys hanging around her without him being there. Yet.

He wasn't so bad himself, with a black suit and matching black shoes, most women ranging from thirties to forties would swoon at the sight of him. Heck, with sleek black hair and green eyes to die for, not to mention that incredible grin. Sure, women come and go but he wasn't really interested.

He cleared his throat to alarm the once again daydreaming Emi that he was going to ring the bell.

"Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong," the bell went. Nakamura was puzzled because he only rang once.

"KAEDEEEEEEEEE!!!! *** **ding** *** GET * dong * IT * ding * WILL * dong * YOU, * ding * HONEY?!? * dong *" a feminine voice shouted. ( * … * background sound. :) )

            Emi went beside him leaving their baggage on the lawn. She quirked an eyebrow and tried to stifle her laugh by clamping her hand firmly over her mouth. That of course resulted in snorting sounds. Both of them heard shuffling on the other side of the door, they waited patiently as the now familiar sounds of 'ding dongs' filled the air. After the shuffling ended the door flew open to reveal a rather sleepy looking boy. He has raven hair and pale skin. He was taller than Nakamura and depending on Nakamura's height, the boy was really tall.

"_Anything_ disturbs my sleep, will pay," he mumbled sleepily before his fist slammed into the door bell with a satisfying crush. Nakamura and Emi looked on as a woman in her early thirties came out wearing an apron and holding a spatula in her hand.

            With her other hand, she slapped the back of the boy's head. Immediately the boy glanced down into the very angry eyes of Rukawa Kaoru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's the fifth one this week!" she screeched. Unaware of the audience beside her. Kaoru stood on her toes and reached out for her son's ear. 

She tugged on it and screeched, " What I mean when I say 'KAEDEEEEEE!!!! GET THE DOOR WILL YOU, HONEEEEEEY?!?'" emphasizing the word 'honey' carefully and LOUDLY. "Is open the DOOR to find out who it is! Not smash the FIFTH door bell I had installed YESTERDAY to bits!" 

Kaoru let go of his ear and went to inspect the door bell. She kneeled down to inspect the bits on the floor hoping to salvage the remains. Fingering a broken chip she noticed a shadow on the floor. She turned around to find an amused man and a teenage girl. The teenage girl was oddly red and when she saw the confused expression on Kaoru's face she couldn't help anymore. She burst out laughing so hard that tears of mirth came from her eyes. The man however was a different story, he was just grinning. ( Yes, like an idiot. ;D) He looked like he was in his mid thirties.

"Rukawa Kaoru I presume," he said coolly as he extended his hands towards the Kaoru. Kaoru shook the hand hesitantly.

"Yes, this is uh-my son, Rukawa Kaede," she found the raven haired boy leaning against the door frame, eyes closed and slightly drooling. //Honestly, that boy is gonna be the death of me!// A vein popped on her forehead as she raised her hand and threw the spatula towards the boy. As if on instinct Rukawa's hand caught the spatula and hugged it, slumber still undisturbed. 

"I can see that," Nakamura chuckled softly. 

"I'm sure you've heard from Kenji," he began. "I'm Nakamura Eiji and this is Furuhata Emi," he gestured towards the red-faced girl who stopped laughing a while ago. The girl immediately straightened her posture, smoothened her hair and gave the woman a sweet smile of her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes: Well, what do u think people?? Want me to end it? Continue it? It depends on your views. Yes, I'm doing this for my own selfish reasons…heheh… oh well…it's such a short chapter… but I'll tell you one thing…come here…come on…next chapter wouldn't be out for a long time. Tests are coming but I'll be writing just not posting it, okay? Hey, what am I saying this for…does the words TEST-Story mean nothing to me?!? Maybe a little, but I like the way the fic is going, maybe it won't be a TEST-Story after all…*salutes*

~Ja~


	2. Two against one

Author's notes: Yes…tests are coming up fortunately I have time to write one more…:/ Surprise.

Thanks to E-chan, dylan-mi, Chan, Yuuki, and Ruishi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please to meet you, Mrs. Rukawa Kaoru," Emi said with another polite smile.

"Now, now, forget the formalities! Call me Kaoru!" Kaoru laughed. "After all, I'm not THAT old, am I?"

"NO! You look like…you look like…uh," Emi stumbled over her words as she sweatdropped. She didn't want to offend the lady. // Old lady…hmm…// 

"Kaoru, you look like not a day over twenty-five!" Nakamura came to her rescue.

"Aw, you're too kind Mr. Nakamura," Kaoru replied delighted at the compliment.

"Thank you," Nakamura again said giving her another one of his grins.

Emi seeing the situation brewing in front of her, she quickly ducked out of the two sided conversation. Her eye caught a flash of raven hair, and she focused her attention on the slumbering Rukawa Kaede. She crossed her arms and looked him up and down. He was wearing a dark-blue Nike t-shirt and baggy pants that reached to his knees. This, thankfully was not noticed by two busy adults who were engaged in a little bit of too-pleasant-for-her-taste conversation.

//Ahh…the guy has big feet, hmm I wonder what size does he use ?? Ohh…look at those legs…yummy very toned.  He has a big build, so I've noticed. Pale skin? What was he doing all these years? Hiding? Awww…he looks so cute hugging the spatula like that! What am I thinking? The guy is holding a SPATULA for heaven's sake! That's cute???!!! The spatula's even greasy!// Even though Emi is not the kind to flirt, but she has long mastered the art of admiring boys her age internally, hence the frequent daydreams. // His face…is so…cute!!!!! What with the slight drool in the corner of his mouth and the tiny bubble forming from his nose? His devilishly handsome looks totally makes up for that.* Emi * Oo… I hope we go to the same school!// ( I'm aware that this part is extremely……how should I say this : odd ??? A girl's thoughts can be very strange. )

"Emi,"  repeated the voice.

"Huh," replied the dazed Emi.

"You're daydreaming again!" scolded Nakamura giving a stern look towards Emi and an apologetic smile to Kaoru.

"It's okay, really! At least, it's better than having your own son sleeping every two seconds," mused Kaoru.

"Two seconds?" Emi repeated curious.

"Oops, did I just say that OUT LOUD!? Make that every ONE second," Kaoru emphasized while leaning nearer to her still undisturbed son.

Immediately, both of them started giggling. // Gee, I never felt so at ease with myself, Kaoru is so easy-going and funny. I pictured her to be like the stingy old ladies on tv!// ( Yes, lil' miss perfect watches tv…)

//She also acts like a teen despite her age, what is her age anyway?? 31? 32? 33?// Emi thought plunging into her own world again.

"Well, we better get inside," Kaoru declared cheerfully while clapping her hands that brought Emi out of her daze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Emi headed towards her baggage but Nakamura waved her off. However, getting INTO the house was a bit of a problem since Rukawa is blocking the doorway. Puzzled as to how Kaoru is going to get in, she looked on. Kaoru just stood there and pinched his arm real hard. However it didn't seem to inflict pain on the boy, he just opened his eyes, moved in and up the stairs to his room. 

"He's used to it, after all he is a strong boy!" chuckled Kaoru somewhat proudly while leading Emi into the living room. She left Emi to go into the kitchen. Emi admired the house, it had a homey feel to it. Flowers decorated most of the tables in the house and the living room was spacious. Emi sat down on one of the white sofas located in the living room savoring the comfortable feel of it. She even bounced a few times excited. 

"I see you like our sofas!" chuckled Kaoru who had returned with a tray which held a teapot and four teacups from the kitchen.

"I love it," laughed Emi stroking the soft fabric of the sofa.

"We get that all the time," replied Kaoru grinning slightly. 

"I'm sure you do," giggled Emi as she took the cup Kaoru offered easily.

"Anyway, back to business, do you know why you are here," Kaoru dove into more serious matters.

"Yes, dad said he wanted me to get a feel for Japan, you know being in America and all," Emi explained.

"That's true, I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here," Kaoru said with a disappointing look on her face which she hid with a slight smile. // I can't believe Kenji didn't tell her! The old bat!//

"Kaoru, may I ask you something?" Emi asked hesitantly. "I didn't really get the full details since we left in a rush, you know, and I was just curious, which school will I be attending?"

"Can't wait, huh?" 

"Sort of, I never been quite good at socializing," confessed Emi.

"Well, you're going to go to Shohoku High with Kaede of course!" Kaoru babbled on. "I've already prepared your uniform! Kenji already arranged it for you."

Emi only half listened, she was stuck in her own world again. // with Kaede…with Kaede…//  

"And don't worry about not making friends," persuaded Kaoru. "I'm sure Kaede will be happy to show you around, I hear he's really popular at school."

"He would?" Emi asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Of course! I'll MAKE sure of THAT," Kaoru assured Emi with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Both of them broke into fits of laughter.

"I see you two seem to get along quite well," said Nakamura who finished moving Emi's baggage into the house. He sat down on one of the sofas opposite to Emi's.

"I'm having a blast, Nakamura-san!" Emi replied enthusiastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Nakamura observed Emi's change of behavior. He noted that she was more lively and open. // This is good. Finally the girl can have a normal life…//

            The day went on quickly as the three of them talked about anything and everything. Emi was so comfortable with Kaoru that sometimes she kept forgetting that Kaoru was in her early thirties. It was nightfall by the time they were finished.

"Mi-chan, I'm going to go now," Nakamura informed.

"Huh, you're not staying here?" questioned Emi.

"No, I'm staying elsewhere,"

"Where?"

"Somewhere near, I assure you Mi-chan," 

"You can stay here you know," offered Kaoru giving Emi an understanding look.

"No thank you," Nakamura declined.

"But Nakamura, you've always been by my side!" pleaded Emi feeling the familiar feeling of insecurity.

"Mi-chan, that's it! You're too dependant on me, I know you're a smart girl and you can do it without me being there," Nakamura persuaded.

"I think Nakamura is right," agreed Kaoru. " You're fifteen now, you don't need a babysitter."

"…"

"Look at the bright side," suggested Kaoru while looping her arms around Emi's shoulders. 

"There won't be anyone to chase the cute boys away!" whispered Kaoru into Emi's ear. 

"That's right!" giggled Emi releasing some of the tension.

"What's right?" Nakamura, his nosy side kicking in.

"What's more is, there won't be any Nakamura to watch your every move!" Kaoru suggested again feeling confident. // Teenagers are SO easy to persuade! All they need is a push to the right side.//

"Yes!" Emi squealed loudly, jumping up and down as she understood the opportunity of freedom. She felt like it was being handed to her on a silver plate. The last shred of insecurity melted away with doubts and fears.

Moving away from the triumphant grin that stood on Kaoru's face, she quickly leaped onto Nakamura and hugged him. 

"Now, Nakamura-san don't bother to check up on me, okay?" Emi smiled.

"I WILL check up on you," Nakamura informed the way-too-giddy teenager.

"I'm sure you won't!" persuaded Emi as she pulled Nakamura towards the doorway. "Don't worry, I'm a BIG girl now, it's time for me to taste some EXPERIENCES I never had the chance to before!"

"EXPERIENCES????!!!!!!" Nakamura asked alarmed.

"Don't be such an over protective bodyguard!" Kaoru said as she walked into the doorway.

"That's what I'm suppose to be!" Nakamura said with a slight frown as he reluctantly stepped out of the house.

"Nakamura-san! You said it yourself, I AM A SMART GIRL," countered Emi. Her hands on her hips.

"Mi-chan!" gasped Nakamura seeing the total 180 Emi just did. // Did I just heard that? She NEVER turns MY words against ME! ESPECIALLY NOT ME!!!//  

"Honestly, Nakamura don't you even trust me ?!" Kaoru said with a fake-hurt look on her face.

"Yeah! After all, Nakamura, Kaoru IS A MOTHER, you know," Emi piped in.

"It's not that," Nakamura assured. // There she goes again! This girl is changing by the minute! What happened to the WHAT-EVER-YOU-SAY-NAKAMURA-SAN Emi I know.// ( Nakamura is known as a control-freak sometimes…) 

"Then you trust me?" Kaoru questioned giving the in-denial-Nakamura her best innocent look.

            Seeing Kaoru with that I'm-innocent-so-trust-me-look combined  with Emi's I-need-freedom-and-only-you-can-give-it-to-me-so-please-be-a-doll-and-agree-cause-I'm-a-VERY-good-girl-and-since-when-did-I-ever-failed-you-look was too much for him to bear.

"YES, I TRUST THE BOTH OF YOU," Nakamura struggled to say in between gritted teeth. He was clenching his fists to keep himself from ripping off his own very styled-hair. // These two females are gonna be the DEATH of me!//

"Then, Ta-ta!" Kaoru said as she looped arms with Emi and gave Nakamura a grin that seemed a tad bit suspicious. 

"Nakamura-san, don't forget your bags," Emi reminded him.

Nakamura grumbled and picked up his bags which he purposely left outside. 

"Okay, okay, this is what I get after all these years," he grumbled on.

"And oh, Mr. Nakamura Eiji?" Kaoru asked.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for being here today," Kaoru said with a false British accent and a flick of her wrist. Instantly Emi and Kaoru broke into fits full of laughter. ( Anyone seen Princess Bride???!!! )

"Ja," Nakamura replied sourly, not only did his nosy skills failed him, apparently it was Kaoru who did the persuading and NOT HIM. He waved for a taxi and got in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes: Hear he' hear she'…*ack* I hope this will hold you guys until my tests finishes…is it good? Bad? Further explanation to why Emi was sent there…hmmm…next chapter…there will be flashbacks! I can't wait to post! Excuse my writing if it sux..heheh..thanks again to all the reviewers! J I'll be continuing the fic!!! Yay!!!!!!! * salutes and gives a peace sign *

~Ja~


	3. Blue-eyed Panda?

Author's notes: Lol! Did you know I wrote this chapter THREE times just to get the right feel for it! Gah! 

**********************

 //… // Thoughts of characters

( … ) My ramblings.

* … * Background noise?…

**********************

            And so the night went on for the Rukawa household except a certain must-sleep-every-one-second-guy who had willingly retired to his room. Kaoru and Emi seems to have no problems talking nonstop, but later throughout the conversation, our dear old Emi began to feel the horrors of jet lag.

" Yeah…huuuaaaaahhhhhhhhh," yawned Emi. They were sitting on the floor and Emi was slowly drifting off into, luckily this time it was not space, but the place we all know and love called slumber-land. (I love sleep, craves for them. ) 

Her heavy lidded eyes could only allow her to see the blurry version of Kaoru gesturing wildly as if her life depended on it. 

" An…whe…ghoes.…lihe…fis…." were the only words Emi could make out before her head was completely over run with dancing fairies, fuzzy bunnies and a very hunky-looking Rukawa minus the T-shirt. ( I know, I know, I sound like a VERY bad girl..heheh )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"…And what does he do? He took the…???" Kaoru stopped when she heard a light snoring coming from Emi.

"Eh? How am I gonna bring her up to the guest room?" she pondered while standing up. // I'm not strong enough, but Kaede is! Of course, I wouldn't want to break my neck or something like that, right?// She crept up the stairs and headed Kaede's room. Carefully, she turned the knob and opened the door. It made a slight creaking sound and Kaoru quickly entered the room. The room was dark, Kaoru cautiously flicked the light switch on. Bright light flooded the room instantly as she tiptoed towards Rukawa's bed. His head was under a very messy-looking pillow (What with him drooling all the time?). Eyeing him for any possible movements that might prove he wasn't sleeping and seeing none, she tiptoed faster into uncharted territory. Even as a mom, Kaoru never really had woken up a slumbering Rukawa in the middle of a night. //God, I feel like I'm spying on him!// Suddenly her right foot connected with something hard and ( Well, the usual… ) she tripped. As her off-balanced body connected with the floor, it made a loud thud which could've woken up the whole house. Kaoru's face was ( thankfully for her :))  cushioned with (What's this?) a highly annoying looking stuffed Panda bear. // For once, I thank those pesky teenage girls who come about with stuffed bears and flowers.// 

All this time Rukawa was having a rather victorious dream.

Dream sequence 

As he cut through the defense of his opponent which was unsurprisingly Sendoh, he flew past Maki and performed a powerful dunk that seemed to have a strange echo to it. * thunk * When his feet landed on the court he turned around to find Sakuragi Hanamichi looking at him with star studded eyes. ( Of course the * thunk * part refers to poor old Kaoru falling to the floor. )

"Wow, you're a Tensai, Rukawa-sempai!" Sakuragi said as he continued to hover around the annoyed Rukawa. // Even if he is praising me, the guy still annoys me to no end. // ( Rukawa is not really Sakuragi's senior, we all know that right? )

"Hmph!" Rukawa turned away and headed towards a spiky-haired player who was kneeling down on the   middle of the court. Stopping just in front of Sendoh with a slight squeak of his Nike sports shoes, he towered over him.

"Who is the best?" he questioned with a barely visible satisfied smirk.

Sendoh looked up and with a defeated sigh admitted. " You are."

"WHO?"

"You, Rukawa Kaede is the..* Oi! Hey, hey wake up! *…bes…" 

End dream sequence

// Arggh! What is that awful sound?! No. No. No! I'm just getting to the good part! // Slowly coming from his much cherished dream, he felt his pillow being tugged with great effort. Letting go of the pillow he quickly shut his eyes and covered his eyes with his arms. // Think of Sendoh! He was going to say that I'm the best player in the * Okay, that's it no basketball in the house. Unless, you want to go home straight back from practice, I suggest you, Kaede wake up this freaking instant! *…Oh no, Mom said the word freaking… // 

Opening his eyes, he looked into the very pissed-off looking woman infront of him for the second time. // Sheesh, what is up with the mood swings? //

"Mom, what is it?" he said calmly sitting up on his bed.

"You kept this?" Kaoru questioned as she thrust the panda bear towards Rukawa's face.

"No," he flatly denied.

"Yeah, right!" Kaoru shot back, waving the panda bear around.

"…"

"Oh I see, this bear just happened to miraculously appeared here, right?"

"No,"

"Fine, I'll burn it, first thing in the morning."

"NO!"

"No?"

"I mean I'll do it."

"Kaede, it's alright, I know you love me and all, but I won't hurt myself, okay?" 

"Mom." // What?! How could I say I don't want to burn that panda without making it too obvious!? //

"It's okay, I understand."

"But,"

"Oh yeah, before I forget, would you mind carrying the last bit of luggage upstairs?" Kaoru asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Hm." Rukawa agreed without much enthusiasm seeing as he would not have much say against his mom. // Mom, you woke me up because of a piece of luggage!? I thought I already carried them all up?//

Both of them crept downstairs and entered the living room. Rukawa, not noticing the sleeping Emi quickly searched for the remaining luggage. After a long but unsuccessful search, he turned towards his mom who was still hugging the panda in her arms. Smirking, Kaoru pointed towards Emi.

"Huh?" Rukawa sputtered. // THAT IS the luggage? No. // He shook his head no towards his mom.

"Yes!" Kaoru hissed as she shook her head up and down quickly.

"No!" he whispered back stubbornly giving his mom his usual ice-cold glare.

Upon receiving the glare, Kaoru marched silently towards Rukawa and guided him none-too-gently into the kitchen. The kitchen was thankfully cleaned after Kaoru's usual cooking spree and it offered some privacy for the twosome.

"Don't you dare try that on me! I am your mother whether you like it or not! And as your mother I COMMAND you to carry our teenage guest into the guest room!" Kaoru hissed again her voice dangerously low.

"She's a girl." Rukawa shot back.

"So?"

"…"

"Go."

"…" Rukawa's feet remained rooted to it's spot on the kitchen floor.

"Fine," Kaoru sighed giving up as she racked her brain for a solution. She didn't have the heart to wake up Emi. " Stubborn little weasel," muttered Kaoru under her breath as she swung the panda to Rukawa's head. Unaffected by the panda, Rukawa folded his arms and maintained his expressionless exterior.

"Okay, I'll make a deal. You can 'burn' this panda if you carry her up," Kaoru offered hiding a knowing smile, her past threat temporarily forgotten.

"…" Rukawa not wanting to pass up this opportunity allowed himself to consider the offer openly.

"Oh, come on Kaede, don't hide things from me. As strange as it is, I know you want this panda." Kaoru pointed out. 

Rukawa nodded his head slowly indicating 'yes'. Walking into the living room, he kneeled down besides Emi. Glancing up to find his mom smirking again, he carefully placed his left arm under her knees and his right arm supporting her back. Slowly lifting her up, Rukawa carefully headed to the guest room followed by Kaoru and (For now.) HER panda. Kaoru turned the knob to allow Rukawa access into the room as she switched on the night lights. Placing Emi onto the bed he noticed her pale skin seemed to glow under the night lights. How her long eyelashes made a slight shadow over her eyes.  

"Kaede, honey? What's wrong?" asked Kaoru in a quiet voice.

"…No, it's nothing," Rukawa answered as he turned around from the bed and continued to exit the room. In his room, he collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes. Hearing a slight shuffle in the hallway, he moved into a sitting position just as Kaoru came in. She smiled and handed the panda back to Rukawa.

 Giving him a hug and a goodnight kiss on the cheek, Kaoru headed for the door. 

"Goodnight, Kae," Kaoru said as she tried to muffle a yawn.

"Night mom," Rukawa responded as she shut the door softly.

Looking at the panda in his hands, he noted every aspect of it. It's soft black and white fur, it's ears, arms and legs. One thing that really gained his attention was it's big-blue eyes. He founded the panda one day on his doorstep. ( A panda with blue eyes???!!! Okay…:p) He kept it personally because it reminded him of someone. Those eyes that used to haunt his sleep when he was a child. That someone he met at a playground long ago.

Author's notes: Oh, I know what you guys are thinking…such a short chapter??!! Sorry…this was written in the spur of the moment things, you know? Grammar mistakes? Sorry! I'll edit this sometime when my head is not pounding… :( . Oh, read and review? Please? I'll swear I'll get more chapters out…when my head calms down.

Yeah, read and review??!!….Please?????!!!!!!!!

Jt: Oi! What do you mean puzzling thing! I'll get you yet! Just wait! :P :)

~Ja~


	4. One thing in common

Author's notes: Okay, I've got the plot all planned out! Just hope I can finish it on time. * grins * I'm working on planning out the ending right now! So…hope you guys can hold on till then. * smiles * Hmm, yeah, just maybe, my writing could be confusing at times and I *know* some people tend to get confuse. I'm not an advance writer though, so any questions or mistakes you ppl want to point out, please do so. Very much welcomed. For all I know, my writing could be worse. I just wanted to point out that English is my second language, even though I've been taught since kindergarten, I still have limited vocabulary. LOL, is it me or do I just sound a tad bit unusual in this chapter?  What no, cheery me? LOL…

Don't mind me, I'm just a very hungry-for-reviews kind of writer…and people, please read and THEN review? It really is a teensy bit disappointing when one reads a fic and not review. Some of us writers, take it personally. And oh all standard disclaimers apply? 

******************************

// … // Characters thoughts.

( … ) Whose ramblings, eh? ;)

* … * Background noise/sound

******************************

Chapter 4

Kaoru woke up to the sounds of a not so pleasant voice. A really annoying one at that. 

"Gooood morning, minna! Rise and shine cause' its Monday! I for one, personally love Mondays because-" the radio alarm was cut off when Kaoru's hand gingerly clicked it off. Nothing could dampened her mood, even if it means not-blowing-up hearing to the highly exaggerating voice of the DJ over the radio. Kaoru jumped of and quickly made her bed. Making a bee-line for the bathroom which was connected to her room, she clicked on another radio which sat on the edge of the sink. Clicking it on, the tunes of old' seventies songs wafted through the bathroom. Singing along with the lyrics, Kaoru stepped into the shower.

After 15 minutes of singing and showering, a toweled and fresh Kaoru walked out of the bathroom and into her walk-in closet. Another few minutes and you have a fully dressed Kaoru. Clad in a business-like dress that reached just above her knees, she fetched her thin briefcase and headed to Kaede's room. Fishing out a letter form her briefcase, she place it on the bedside table. Giving Kaede a loving gaze that only came from a mother, she gently gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

She did the same with Emi and made her way to her black convertible. ( Pick your own brand name for the car! ;) ) Stepping in, she maneuvered the car out of the driveway and towards Rukawa Corporation. Thus, another day for Rukawa Kaoru, Head Chairwoman of Rukawa Corporation.

( A little clearing would be nice here… ;) as you can see, this reveals the two sides of Kaoru. At home, a loving mother with a wacky personality. At work, calm, responsible and talented in the ways of business matters. Since Kaede's dad passed away, the family business had been passed on to his wife, Rukawa Kaoru because Kaede is still too young to step in and manage the business. That explains the simple but big house. )

Emi was the first to rouse from sleep. Considering herself lucky that she managed to wake even after experiencing the horrors of jet lag, she quickly did her usual morning stretches. Noticing a lone white envelope nestled between a night lamp and an alarm on the bedside table, Emi quickly reached out for it. Reading over the slightly messy handwriting, Emi smiled.

It says:

Ohayou Mi-chan!

I take it, you had a good night's sleep? If you have any problems with the room or anything at all, call me on my cell, 445-934. If that line is busy, then you can just go ahead and ask Kaede, okay? I'm sure he'll be able to help you. Everything is already arranged, you needn't worry. Your new uniform is in the closet and your books are on your desk. I had them in advance, don't ask me how I did it. ;) Make yourself at home, and eat anything you can find in the fridge! I won't be coming back until late night, so don't wait up for me! Kaede will fix dinner. That's all for now and the number for the fire department is one the fridge. You know what that means.

P.S.: If Kaede still leaves without you, tell him I'll wring his neck or burn a certain panda of his. Good luck on your first day at school! Well, I'm off to work. Ja!

            Rukawa managed to pry open one eye and quickly regretted it. As much as he hated Mondays (that goes for all school days too except basketball practice. Ne, Kaede?  :) ) he had to admit, if he didn't get up anytime soon, there'll be no time for breakfast, and he'll be late for school. ( I mean accidents takes most of his time, right? ) With the enthusiasm of a man on a death march, he slowly trudged his way into the bathroom.  Placing his right palm on the doorknob, he heard there was a vague humming sound coming from the other side of the door. // Damn commercials! Mom must've left the radio on! Again! // As Rukawa pushed open the door in a fraction of an inch, he was immediately assaulted by steam coming from the shower. // What the?… Oh no, no, no, just shut the door Kaede, shut it…quietly and carefully. That's it, nice and easy. Now, all you have to do is run to your room.// Taking cautious but eager steps over the carpeted hallway, Rukawa managed to creep back into his room all with the enthusiasm of a spy on a mission. ( Enthusiasm of a  guilty peeping tom is more like it eh? * narrowly MISSING stampeding Rukawa fan girls * )

//I forgot all about that girl! I didn't see anything! Nothing! What if she saw me? MOM WILL KILL ME! Think of basketball, bounce. Bounce, bounce… // Breathing heavily in his room, Rukawa now red, rather than paled-face leaned on the door. // Damn you, Furuhata… Eli? Edi? Oh, Emi!  Damn! //  After another few minutes of silence, Rukawa casually picked up the white envelope from his bedside table, which his mom always leaves him before she goes to work. Usually it contains sweet messages, reminding him to take a shower, eat breakfast and occasional threats. 

It says:

Ohayou Kaede!

If you're still half asleep reading this, well, WAKE UP!!!! You better wake up. I trust you WILL show Emi around the school, ne? Hmm, she is in the same class with you so better play nice. NEVER leave her side, unless of course when nature calls. Keep her away from the bullies, okay? I don't want her to get beaten up or anything. Her father and I are good friends. Oh come on, Kae, do it for me? Please? I love you so much despite your lack of conversational abilities. :) I promise this is the last time, I'll ask you for your help. Hmmm? Who might I ask managed all your accident bills? Who oh-so-willingly moved from our old house that had simply everything to this house simply because it was 'near' Shohoku? Who gave birth to you? Me, so do this thing for me, I'll be so happy if you do! Well, I just hope I don't get TERRIBLY DISSAPOINTED when I arrive home.

P.S.: Oh one more thing, I'll be home late so would you be the PERFECT SON and fix dinner for yourself and Emi. BE REALLY CAREFUL! DON'T MIX ANYTHING YOU DON'T KNOW! DON'T GO POISONING EMI EITHER!  Ja, lots of love!

Rukawa sighed and held his head in his hands. // Hmm, poisoning, that sounds like a plan. Mom, you know this is killing me! There you go rubbing in the guilt… // 

After, 5 minutes of careful listening, Rukawa managed to persuade himself to pry his right ear from the door. He heard that the girl, Emi, had retreated back into her room. He made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

In her room, now fully dressed in her new Shohoku uniform, Emi quickly stuffed her books into her sling bag. // This is it! New school means new friends. No Nakamura Eiji. No bodyguard. Shohoku High here I come! Just hope I don't get sick this time around.//

Emi made herself at home, as she grabbed a box of cereal, milk from the fridge, a bowl and a spoon. She got herself of Mango juice. Setting her all-American breakfast on the dining table which seated two people, she began to dig in. Hearing heavy footsteps, Emi glanced up to find a pair of blue eyes staring right at her. She stared back, her cerulean blue clashing with his, after a moment, she cast her eyes back downwards when she discovered the faintest of blush momentarily covering his pale cheeks. // Say Good morning! Say it! Scream it! Whatever! //

"Uh, Ohayou…Rukawa-san," 

"…Ohayou," Rukawa replied hesitation clear in his voice and almost as an afterthought, he added, " You can call me, Kaede." 

Emi nodded and smiled. Both of them continued their breakfast together in silence.

After locking the house, Rukawa closed the front gate, with his bag over his right shoulder, he decided to walk to school seeing as he would not want Emi to bear the wonders of riding with him. Walking in a leisurely pace with Emi close behind him, he quickly turned a corner, half expecting Emi to walk straight into the lamp post right in front of her. You know what? She did. *BANG*

"Owww," Emi wailed as she rubbed her sore forehead which unfortunately connected with the lamp post's metal surface. ( Of course, I won't use the regular 'Itai' )

"…" Rukawa sweatdropped as he watched the scene where Emi glared at the offending lamp post looking as if it'll turn to ice. // Hey, you can't turn that thing to ice. I already did that, and it doesn't work.// (Ooh, Kaede, you and the lamp post *met*. May I ask how? * snickers evilly * )  

"Sorry, I tend to daydream. A lot," Emi grinned sheepishly still rubbing her forehead.

Rukawa just shoved his hands into his pockets and once again continued his walk to Shohoku High. // You and me both Emi, but I sleep.// (LOL, if he keeps this up, maybe then Emi can answer telepathically!)

This time fully aware of the growing silence between them, she tried to lighten up the mood by starting a conversation. Being the Emi that she was, she started a conversation about the _weather_. // Weather? That's how that actress did it! //

"Hmm, what a bright day it is!" Emi mimicked one of the actresses she saw on TV, who unbeknownst to her, seems to ALWAYS fail to get attention from the opposite sex.

"…" Rukawa said nothing and glanced up into the not-so-bright day. // I bet it's going to rain soon.//

"…" Letting the embarrassing moment pass, Emi, decided to try again. Mentally summing his height in her mind, she calculated him to be about over 6 feet tall. Ah, a potential basketball player. 

"You look like a basket-" she was cut off when he stopped suddenly and she slammed into a wall. Oops, correction, not a wall but a back. A very hard back at that. Rukawa's back of course.

"-ball," she breathed into his back. She took a step back and continued, "player." Rubbing her nose, she picked her bag up which had fallen due to the collision and looked around. They have arrived at Shohoku High, eyed by just about the whole population of Shohoku High who were present in the front compound of the school.

Suddenly feeling very sick, Emi tightened her grip on her bag and unconsciously stepped closer to the immobile Rukawa. All at once memories assaulted her mind, school experiences, her first time being introduced to the school, being barricaded by the reporters, hiding behind Nakamura, people making snide comments, school teachers who were proud of her, being the odd one out, left eating alone in one corner of the cafeteria during lunch, the tree in the playground, her tree, and the boy and his basketball. Her would-be friend if Nakamura hadn't pulled her back at that time. 

End of Chapter 4

Special thanks to all who reviewed:

Ruishi, Yuuki ( Hey! Thanks! ), Chan, dylan-mi, E.C, aga_xris (Hmmm, what will it be, to play or not to play, aye or nay, well it would have to be nay! ^-^), silversprite, Cherry Blossoms Kaorin (LOL, where are u girl?), Jt (… :p… ), korosu ( …would you believe it if I told you I have a blue eyed panda..from long long ago…^^;;), super_rookie ( I know, I know…spatula?…but I was at that point where my brains go weird...LOL..)

Author's notes: Anyone see a pattern? Hmmm…think about it…tell me what you think…who is that boy? Huh? LOL, by now you ppl probably could've guess. * grins *…Please read and review! I live on them! * Pouts * Hmmm, maybe I should stop this story altogether!? It really depends on the readers reviews… Mail me too! That'll be a first! Hahah...greedy lil' writer am I? E-mail or reviews, either way I'll really appreciate it! Email: fehrocious_182@yahoo.com.


	5. 1/2 of a day with Rukawa Kaede

Author's notes: YES! I have discovered the wonders of html. Oh wonderful little thing, made my stories neat and tidy, just the way I wanted them. * Grins like Nakamura * LOL, I'm starting to act like my characters! Sure, I wouldn't mind being filthy rich or meeting Kaede in person…* starts daydreaming with star-studded eyes * Waa…I'm hopeless! Sheesh..yeah, you could say Emi was a little bit based on me, I daydream a lot! In the bus, the car, my room, while watching Slam Dunk on TV, eating, in the…sheesh…I'm not gonna say it out in the open…:P..hahhah…I bump into several things too! LOL, but I haven't explored the wonders of banging into a lamp post or pole. * Kaede: That can be arranged… * Oii! You handsome baka, don't go making me bump into anything! :P Okay, I'm blabbering again…here's Chapter 5! As always, disclaimers apply and gomen for all my grammatical errors!

***************************

// … // Character's thoughts

( … ) I refuse to babble! (*.^)

*…*  Background noise/sound…

^ … ^ Actions..lol..

***************************

Chapter 5

"Kaede?" Emi asked in a small tone, maintaining the death grip on her bag. She could roughly make out the forming of a crowd not too far away from them, over Rukawa's shoulder. Resisting the urge to scream his name, she made another unsuccessful attempt at waking the sleeping kitsune.

"KAEDE!" Emi desperately called as the crowd started chanting * RU-KA-WA! * It was pure torture for Emi, as she already had to deal with an upset stomach, a sleeping Kaede and now this? // Oii! Wake up! You baka! Wake up! //

With nothing left to do, Emi gave a last glance at the chanting crowd and…took of…tugging hard on the hands of Rukawa Kaede, school heartthrob and ace of Shohoku in the direction of…where exactly? Emi just kept running, using both her hands to tug on Rukawa's large one.

Rukawa followed all the way in an unconscious state. (How surprising? After all he does cycle sleeping, why not running too?)

Dream sequence

"Now presenting the new member of  Team Japan…our very own…Rukawa Kaede!" 

Screams erupted immediately from the crowds as the 'Ace of Japan' jogged onto the court. They were having a match Team USA. As the whistle signaled the start of the game, Rukawa immediately worked his magic. The opposing team much to the dismay of the crowd caught the first ball, but Rukawa later stole it. Too slow to react to the sudden turn of event, Rukawa charged towards the hoop unchallenged. // I'm the best!// However, he didn't aim for the hoop like he was suppose to, instead he charged off the court and headed out of the stadium, leaving his teammates dumfounded and his opponents laughing in his wake. // What the hell is going on!? Stop running! Damn it! * You baka! Wake up now! * Huh? Mom? //

End dream sequence

He looked around to find, what was once a parking lot, parked with cars, was now changed into the buildings of Shohoku. Rukawa turned around to find, not to find a stadium, but angry Rukawa fan girls. His fans, oh so dedicated. It touched him all right, somewhere at the point of annoyance.

He saw the very lost and very sick-looking Emi; he quickly took the lead. Having an advantage in more stamina he pulled Emi into a building, the main building where all the staff rooms located, offices, and rooms. Mainly empty rooms, just the perfect place for hiding from those crazed girls. Running through the first year level hallway he and Emi passed by surprised students, nearly collided with the janitor, startling the Math's teacher who was on his way to class and skidding into a halt in front of his intended destination. At least that's what Rukawa did, he halted, Emi slid right bang into him. 

"Oof!" she muffled into the front of his uniform. Rukawa carelessly grabbed the distressed Emi and shoved her into the room. After a moment, he followed her in. The room, well it wasn't exactly a room, oh more in the terms of toilet. Yes nothing to be worried about, perfectly safe here for Rukawa that is. It was in fact the men's toilet.

"The Men's toilet?" Emi launched a full out lecture. "Tell me, Kaede what exactly MADE you choose the men's toilet? Huh? Are you trying to make my life miserable or something? Why couldn't you choose an empty classroom? I don't think it's THAT hard!"

"…" Getting no response from Rukawa, Emi bowled her hands into fists. 

"Say something you baka! You jerk! You- ah forget it!" Emi said in defeat as she collapsed onto the floor on her knees. // Him and his stupid fan girls! I should've known better that he would be popular. Too popular! Dammit, don't cry! Crybaby!// 

Let the floodgates open! Big fat tears began to run down her cheeks as she began to sob quietly. "Everything's ruined now and you know what?"

"…" 

"I was actually looking forward for today!" she wailed.

Rukawa leaned on the door as he watched the distraught Emi cry. What was he suppose to do? Cry along with her? (No you baka!) // At least the ones I turned down run away crying… Mom never really did teach me how to calm down a girl…// Shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, Rukawa went over his experiences with girls.

Flashback

In the basketball gym of Tamigoaka Junior High, Rukawa Kaede was shooting some hoops.

"Rukawa-kun, I-I love you!" an unrecognizable girl in Tamigaoka uniform blurted out. 

*Thump* (Now, I know what you ppl are thinking, probably thinking she fainted dead away. Guess what? :) You're right! She did! )

Rukawa, who was doing some hoops at that time didn't even spare the girl a glance. However after a moment of heavy breathing from the rookie, he approached the still unconscious girl. Slowly, he kneeled down beside her and reached out his hand. He slipped a hand under her back, and flipped her over with a sigh. The girl, now face down to the floor, bear her _clothed _back to him with her skirt riding up a little bit.

Reaching out a strong and very capable arm, Rukawa snatched the cloth off the floor with an exasperated yank. // Some girls, so stupid, why couldn't they faint somewhere else! They JUST had to faint right ONTO my sports towel! // (Bet you people thought _other_ things, ne? And please don't take offense about girls being stupid, after all I am a girl but this is what my take of what Kae-umm..Rukawa will say...guys…sheesh!) .

End flashback

Closing his eyes, Rukawa argued with himself. // Kaede you baka! Girls crying, not girls fainting! Now, cut with the crap and start remembering. You can do this, Kaede. Girls crying, girls crying, girls fainting, girls falling, no! GIRLS crying, girls crying, girls puking? Now where did you see that one, eh? Shut up! Okay I got it! Sort of…//

Flashback

Sometime long ago, in the Rukawa household.

"Honey bye! I'll be back soon!" called Kaoru who was in the process of closing the door. Rukawa was on the couch clicking the remote away. Arm casually thrown over his head; he lazily watched the television change from channel to channel. Thanks to his ever reliable other hand. Now to everyone who knew Rukawa as the basketball rookie he was, would think this was odd. Surely this rookie would have been practicing away in some open-air court on the weekends. Unknown to them, this sleep-prone being has nothing better to do then watch television all day long. This of course was thanks to Kaoru's Sunday-stay-in policy. No outdoor activities for her son on Sundays as she would say it. We all know that Rukawa tend to spend every waking hour practicing basketball, or a very little part of it doing, to him, his non-existent homework.  On Sundays, it means no basketball and to Rukawa that means hell. Oh well, there's always, other things to do. Basketball rookies have healthy appetites, that includes our dear old' Rukawa too. Unfortunately he already attacked the fridge not long ago. Now, there's sleeping, a hobby of Rukawa that today of all days just had to not affect him. So here he was, clicking away to the huge television located in the entertainment room. Suddenly, the television decided to stick to one channel, much to the dislike of Rukawa. It was unfortunately for him, a soap opera channel. (Umm, bear with me? *pleading eyes*)

"Oh Brad, what am I going to do?" wailed the actress from the television. She was on the floor, sniffling loudly. 

"There, there," a muscular man came in onto the screen and kneeled beside the supposed-to-be crying actress.

"I'm soooo...crushed…" 

"It's not that bad,"

"It is!" The actress cried as she wound her hands around the man's neck.

"You've got me you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh, Brad you're so wonderful! What can I _do_ to repay you?"

"You could do this," the man requested as he swooped down to capture the actress's lips. The camera viewed closer to give Rukawa a closer look of them kissing. 

"Mpmh, mmph, mpmh," was the only available sound heard from the television. (Lol, how was I suppose to describe them? ;))

In record time, Rukawa fell off the couch and manually clicked off the television. // I think it's time for the chores, mom threatened me to do earlier. //

End flashback

Immediately Rukawa's eyes shot open. Hoping that Emi was still crying her eyes out, (Mean of him, right?) he switched his position from hands in pockets to folding his arms, then back again. He tried switching his foot from one position to another, trying in vain to avoid looking at Emi. His wandering eyes maintained its struggle to arrive at its destination. At last, Rukawa's eyes won. His eyes went from Emi, to the floor, his feet then back again. Repeating this awkward motion for at least another minute until Emi finally stopped crying.

"…*Sniffle*…Never mind, its okay," Emi said as she struggled to stand up. She gave him a wobbly smile after standing up with bag in hand. // Crying over a little thing called first impression. Really, Emi grow up! At least you didn't barf in front of anyone or anything. // 

 "…" Rukawa shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"It's not your fault anyways," 

Now, full-fledged guilt washed over Rukawa so he opted for an honest apology. 

"Ore wa…*I'm…* TENSAI," his voice was drowned out by the off-key singing of the legendary Sakuragi Hanamichi. // This day just gets better and better. //

"OH MY GOD!" Emi panicked as she heard the shuffle of feet just in front of the toilet's entrance. Emi started to hyperventilate, a thing she always do when she gets really nervous. "Kaede ^breaths in^…what…to…^breaths out^ do?" Emi started fanning herself as she paced in front of Kaede. // Oh god, oh no, what am I going to do? Don't even think about crying! //

Rukawa did the only thing he could think of, he shoved her. Not out of the window (She's not THAT desperate!) , but into one of the nearest stalls. 

"Eeek," a small squeak escaped from Emi as she was shoved into the confines of the small stall. Luckily for her, it was clean.

Rukawa gave her a silencing glare and commanded in a quick but quiet voice, "Lock it." Emi could only nod and do as she was told.

"BASKETBALL TENSAI, BASKET KAWAII!" Sakuragi's voice rang through the silent toilet as he slammed the door open. His four companions followed close behind, with hands on ears, trying to block out that wonderful voice of his. The voice that seemed to frightened almost every species of animal known in the Kanagawa area. 

"It's time," Sakuragi stopped short as he spotted his arch-enemy leaning on one of the doors of the stall. "Kitsune! What are you doing here?"

"Do'ahou," came Rukawa's usual reply // Hiding, what do you think? //.

"Teme-" Sakuragi lunged at him but was restrained by Yohei and Ookusu. 

"Hanamichi, I don't think Haruko-san will appreciate you getting into a fight so early in the morning," advised Yohei hoping the hot-tempered red-head would cool down, for the umpteenth time that morning. His arms are starting to get tired from all that restraining he's been doing. It's even a wonder why Hanamichi didn't even head-butted him once. 

"Haruko-chan…" came his much anticipated reaction. Carefully releasing a sigh of relief, the four began to guide the love sick Sakuragi out of the Men's toilet, leaving an unfazed Rukawa behind.

Rukawa resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his teammate's antics. // Always the same, see me, get mad, I reply, fight, Haruko-chan, and poof, turns to mush in record time!// 

"Is he gone?" asked Emi from the other side of the door.

"Mm," Rukawa responded in his very own way.

"…"

"…"

"…Uh, what?" Emi frowned as she tried to unlock the door.

"…He's gone," 

"Oh, okay," Emi scowled as she tried to push the door open, when it won't budge she jiggled the lock again. With a click, it unlocked and with a satisfied sigh she pushed open door. Again, it wouldn't move. Giving a frustrated growl she backed up a little and pushed it open with all her might. *THUD*

"Uggh!" 

She stepped out of the stall and discovered Rukawa in a very undignified position. On the floor and for the very first time, Rukawa Kaede was laughed at. It wasn't a very pleasant experience too, what with his face that scrubbed the floor clean, his hands sprawled over his head and legs raised due to the impact of the door pushed open by Emi just now.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…So…sorry…hehehehehe," Emi sputtered out while clutching her stomach and bending over laughing.

Rukawa, being at the receiving end of the intended apology, quickly picked himself up from the floor and  angrily grabbed his bag which was on the floor. Emi stopped her laughing at the action and received a rather vicious glare that simply said 'Laugh-and-I-will-make-your-school-life-a-living-hell-and-feed-you-to-the-fan-girls'. Finally silencing Emi, Rukawa rubbed his cheek and headed for his classroom. Emi just followed through silently thinking about the horrors of meeting all his fan girls in person. //Why, they'll roast me alive!// 

Author's notes: Gomen! This chapter was a tad bit too long so I decided to break it into two, so basically their introductions to the whole team will be in the next chapter. Sorry, again for the delay, hope u guys haven't forgotten the whole storyline! 

I'm seeing a pattern here about answering reviews so I have no choice but to just go with the flow. ^^

Rikachan: Thank you for reviewing! Hope you'll follow through the rest of my fic! ^^ Kaoru, I find her cute myself…lol…^^…wish I had a mom like that… 

Super rookie-san: Heheh, thought I was the only one! Now, there was that one time I nearly crashed into a moving scooter because I was daydreaming. Lol, thankfully I'm okay with ALL limbs attached. Heheh, I'm not gonna ramble on my very destructive life! Thanks for the review! ^^

Jt: You and you're hectic life! Can't blame you though…blame all those Evil. Uni. Ppl! Hehe, that right? Me, cheerful now that's a new one! :P Yeah, right! 

LID-san: Gomen! I'll TRY to squeeze you in my fic somewhere! ^^ Thanks for your review, it means a lot to me! *****grins* Keep on writing! Mail me more too! :p :D *hugs LID-san cutting off her air supply*

E-chan: Thanks! Hope you'll keep on reading it! *hugs E-chan while effectively cracking her bones* Lol, not really! Can you still walk?! :)

Kao-chan: Lol, there's my lil' nicky I call you by! Heheh, CONGRATULITISSIMO on Healing Hand! :) 

Rei-san: I'm continuing! :p Hee hee…hope this will be okay!

Ja, everyone!


	6. Girlfriend? *sob*

Author's notes: Now, without my usual bantering I present you Chapter 6 of Under one roof. Can't wait to see you're reaction to this Chapter 6…Oh my…

******************

// … // Character's thoughts.

( … ) Talk-talk…

* … * Background noise/sound

^ … ^ Actions

*****************

// Stay calm, stay cool, stay calm, stay cool, stay calm, stay cool, stay safe, stay INTACT, stay INTACT, stay INTACT… // chanted Emi as she trudged behind Rukawa. Destination? Doom ummm- I mean classroom.

After a while, Rukawa who kept his eyes closed all the way, managed to enter the classroom without having to bump into anything on the way.  Emi kept her head lowered and slowly entered the room. As soon as she stepped in, the room fell silent.

"Ahhhhh…how nice of you to join us , Rukawa-san," the sarcastic voice of the teacher greeted him. Carefully eyeing, the girl behind him, the sensei gestured her to come upfront. "And you are?"

Emi stepped infront of the class, bowed and introduced herself, "My name is Furuhata Emiiiii…aaaaahhhhh!!!!!!" Emi took a surprised step backwards as she saw a girl with brown curls lunged from her seat towards her. 

The girl with arms outstretched and a very angry look on her face, managed to grab Emi's shoe. However Emi, with that one step back, she has unknowingly bumped into Rukawa, resulting in a flurry of hands and legs. 

"Rukawa-kun!" screamed most of the female students in the class. The girl with brown curls quickly stood up from her position on the floor and aimed the shoe at Emi. Unfortunately it never landed on Emi's head but on Rukawa's instead. *****Clunk* went the very solid leather shoe when it collided with Rukawa's mop of raven hair. 

And once again the female students went, "RUKAWA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  

"Let me at em'!!!!!!!!!!" howled the by-now very fierce looking girl. She quickly dived into the flurry of hands and legs, quickly followed by three other girls. The class could only look in a mixture of dismay from the sensei, amusement from the boys and concern for their beloved Rukawa-kun from the girls. 

"Oiii, that's my sock!"  
  


"Watch the face! Hey, watch it!"

"Owww!!! *bonk* There, see how you like it!!!"

"I feel sick again," wailed Emi among the chaos.

"Kill new girl! Kill new girl! Kill new- oh hey, Rukawa-kun!"

"Do'ahous," came Rukawa's reply. Immediately all struggling stopped, all was left was four very love-struck girls on the floor. 

Emi could only watch in astonishment as she crawled out of the tangle of bodies and quickly stood up. // 'Do'ahou', the magic words…I see guess I'll store that for future information. Hey, where's my sock? Alright, gimme back my sock! // She looked around the class and was surprised to see that most of them are still staring at Rukawa. // What? Gee…give it a break…already…hey, that's my shoe! //

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rukawa shoved his hands into his pockets and kept on his usual icy cold-mask. Suddenly, Emi was in front of him, her blue-eyes slightly laughing. He felt the familiar feeling of anger of being laughed at and quickly rose to his full height, staring down at Emi. Then, she did the unexpected, she waved her arms in front of him. // I'm not blind. Stop it. Just wait till I get my hands on you… 'Don't go poisoning Emi either'  Hmmm, revenge is sweet…// Rukawa tilted his head down a bit and was surprised when a black object fell from his head. It plopped right onto Emi's awaiting palms. // A damn shoe? Since when…oh…I'll shut up now. //

"Rukawa-san, I suggest you sit down," the sensei suggested looking down at the four love struck girls. "You, you may sit beside him, since it is the only available seat we have," he ordered Emi with an exasperated flick of his palm. " Four of you, I suggest you get up and march yourself into the principal's office! I don't know what has possessed you students to act like this, honestly, picking a fight with Furuhana-san!" 

"It's Furuhata-san, sir!" corrected Emi innocently from her seat. //  What just happened there? Okay, must be the weather. My sock! // Emi's mouth fell open as she saw the girl with brown curls, gave her an evil smile and dropped one of her socks into the trashcan. // What is her problem? I'm half sockless…//

The day went by uneventfully as news of the slight scuffle involving Emi and Rukawa spread like wildfire. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kaede, where am I suppose to go?" asked Emi as she followed him towards the basketball gym. She eyed her sockless foot, and glanced up at him. (No such thing as sockless? You get my drift? ^^;; Anyone care to help me?)

"Gym," he answered with a his chin. At times like this Rukawa thought about how he would want to just drop his ice-cold mask and talk like a normal person. Then again, that wouldn't _be_ him, right? // We're going to the basketball gym for practice, since you're new here, you'll just have to stay put and listen to that annoying do'ahou's voice.//

Both of them arrived in front of one of the many entrances of the basketball gym, Rukawa slid the door open and entered. He quickly made a beeline for the changing room and left Emi to deal with her introductions alone.

Emi visibly gulped and was overwhelmed by the amount of eyes staring at her. She edged away from them slowly, not knowing the raised hand behind her back. *THWAP* 

"HEY!!!" Ayako practically shrieked as she thumped Emi's back half-heartedly.

"Huh…*cough*…I…*cough*…who?"  Emi coughed out as she turned around to stare at the Ayako.

"Hey, Emi right?" Ayako smiled as she wound her arm around Emi's shoulders. She guided the bewildered Emi to one of the newly acquired benches near the sides.

"How did you know my name?"

"Oh, news travel fast round here," Ayako answered as she eyed Rukawa who was by now warming up.

"…"

"Heard the wrestling match you had from a couple of Year 1 students,"

"Wrestling match?"

"Yeah, the one where you flipped one of the Ru-Ka-Wa girls into a wall!"

"Really?" Emi played along, wanting to know what just traveled around the school. //What's next me threatening them?//

"I can't believe you threatened those girls!"

"…" Shocked, Emi decided to listen for more.

"And where did you get a katana from?"

//Katana? Katana? Katana? Katana? I don't even have one! Time to get things straight.//

"You sure-"

"Wait, umm…"

"Ayako,"

"Okay umm, look Ayako. First of all, I need to get this straight with you, okay? I didn't throw anybody into a wall. No threatening. No katana. No nothing. Just rumours. Plain and simple."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Emi sighed as she finally let the truth out. 

"So the part where you kissed Rukawa senseless wasn't true?"

"N-NO!!!" 

"Just curious," Ayako murmured as she coughed to conceal the rising laughter in her throat seeing Emi's flustered face.

"I did not kiss anybody! No way! Nobody! Especially not him! Calm yourself down Emi. No use of hyperventilating. No…I believe I can fly. I believe I can touch the sky…I see it every night and daaaaayyyyyyyyy…" Emi started to sing.

Ayako sweatdropped. //I wonder if what she said was true? Weird girl.//

"Hey Mickey what a pity you don't understand," Emi shifted songs as images of Rukawa ran through her mind. She didn't even notice that her voice started to sound scratchy because of her flustered condition.

"ORE WA TENSAI!!!!!!!!!" Sakuragi's voice boomed through the gym's surroundings.

"Oh my god! What happened to my voice!!!!????" cried a panicked Emi who mistook Sakuragi's voice for hers. (Hai, this girl is clueless. Tsk Tsk Tsk.) 

"Hmmm?" Sakuragi's interest piqued as he approached Emi.

"That's not your voice Emi, NOT YOUR VOICE," Emi calmed herself. "After all, I can't imagine whose that hideous voice belong to, certainly not me."

"You! You, how dare you judge the Tensai's singing voice!?" Sakuragi heard the comment Emi made and had gone very, very angry. Sakuragi who was much taller than Emi stared down at her, shoving his hands into his practicing pants with a menacing look on his face. Brown eyes met blue ones and the world exploded.

In a tirade of angry cursing that would make the author herself ashamed. (:D Heee I'm like so ashamed! Heeee….) 

Emi just stood there trying to translate all or any of his Japanese curses that the red-head had hurled at her. She was too scared to move. To her, this, this beast, exploded just because of one measly comment. (Hideous?!??! Yare yare.) 

Ayako was too stunned to even move her hand, not to mention even use the mighty fan. She cannot believe that Sakuragi has just cursed out loud at a girl. A not so innocent girl and to think she didn't even know half of what Sakuragi was saying or should she say cursing? //Thank god Akagi sempai isn't here yet. I bet he'll go all Gori-commando on us. // 

Sakuragi was boiling with anger. How he would like to just headbutt the girl. //Then again, Haruko won't like that very much.// He glared daggers at the pale Emi. She was trembling. //I suppose I'm a was a tad bit too mean…but that doesn't mean she can go insulting people's voice!// 

Emi tried hard to not cry. She blinked several times and balled her knuckles. Her vision was clouded with tears. "I, I-*sniffle*," she started but was seized by a pair of hands.

"You what?!?!" Sakuragi snapped impatiently.

"I'm s-sorry!" Emi whispered terrified. She looked down as tears started to stream down her cheeks. (Yes, I admit she's such a crybaby…Heheh..for a purpose….BWAHHAHAAHHAH…)

"You're what?" Sakuragi responded harshly pretending not to hear. He didn't even notice the teardrops on the floor.//Hah...that'll teach you not to cross with me.// 

"She said she was sorry," Rukawa's monotone voice declared. As soon as he said this, all heads turned to him.

"Kitsune!" Sakuragi's anger flared yet again.

"Do'ahou." Rukawa returned as if he was acknowledging the red head. Rukawa stepped beside Emi and leveled Sakuragi with a cool gaze. 

"What's this? Your girlfriend, kitsune?" Sakuragi countered.

"Jealous?" Rukawa questioned. //I said that? I did. Okay…Damn it!…//

"Hah! Nyahahhahaha, I don't think so! Her?" Sakuragi snickered eyeing the crying Emi. He felt a tug at his heart seeing her crying. He felt a bit guilty for bullying the girl, but he had to keep the mean front up. For his pride.

Emi looked up as she heard herself mentioned. Her blue eyes glassy as her lip trembled. //I said I was sorry. No need to humiliate me in front of the whole basketball team! Get a grip Emi! You've been through worse before. //  

Author's notes: Another cliffhanger? Sorry!!! Heeeeee….thank god today's Friday. Maybe I'll edit this later, kay? Ja! The fic is going too slow for my taste so expect a more faster pace in  the incoming chapters. And Sakuragi fans? Please don't toast me alive and sorry for the slight OOC in Rukawa.  *(;^^;)* In a few days I'll be free!!!!!!!! And oh yeah, the other players, would be appearing soon! Wait for it.

Review, minna! Please? *( -_- )*


	7. Splittin' Mental

Author's note: This just came up in the middle of the night, hence the crazy stuff down there. Pretty confusing, eh? So tell me what you think about it. Hehe. Want me to write a whole new one? I know it's really been a loooongggg time, I was swamped with holiday hw and suffering from jetlag. Kay? Me really really sorry. Thank you to all those reviewers. Big big big big hugs, to all of you! And to you guys who emailed me, I'm sorry I took too long! SORRY. Okay, got to go now…it's funny I can write chapters in between Maths and Chemistry. Enjoy.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

"Come on, Emi! You've been through this before."

And for the umpteenth time in her life…

Emi walked away.

-~- Splittin' Mental-~-

[Lets half a look-see in what's been swimmin' around in Emi's mind, shall we?]

_Okay…what just happened back there? Did you just walked away? I'm ashamed of you and after all this years…_

All this years!?!? You taught me to run! You taught me to leave everything behind!

_Erm…well, I sorta did…*looks down guiltily* Well, you could've…! You should've-_

Should've what?!?

_Beat the crap out of him._

Have you lost your mind? Floating away on vacation perhaps? 

_Hey, he was just a head taller! *looks defensive*_

Look again.

_Okay a teeny bit and a head taller…_

You call that teeny!!!! He was like the incredible hulk or something, not as dumb but just the same!

_So? *rolls eyes*_

So!?! Just because of that, I should entirely beat the crap out of him?

_I'm not saying entirely…_

Then!?!

_I'm saying beat him into a bloody pulp._

Isn't that the same thing?

_What?!? *alarmed*_

I mean you…whatever. I don' get you. *sighs*

_You're me, Emi._

You rhyme.

_It wasn't intentional! Not my fault!_

That's mine and yours.

_What're mine and yours?_

You just don't understand, do you? 

_Mmhmm, aside the fact that we are sharing the same brain…*looks questioningly* Oooo…look! *points an imaginary finger at a pole*_

Sheesh, don't go changing the subject…

_…_

Ei, why silent? May perhaps, the end of self discovery? *looks anxious*

_Touch chance. *sticks tongue out*_

I can hope, can I? 

_Why yes you can…you know what?_

What? *looks intently at the other in an exaggerated manner*

_Stop that!_

Stop what?

_That thing!_

*looks confused with a hint of mischief on the side*

_That thing you do with your eyes!_

My eyes? *wiggles eyebrows*

_No, not that. You look…*stares at those wiggling eyebrows*…creepy. *shudders*_

OH! Well I never! *looks offended*

_You played me, you little fox! _

I'm still offended, you know… *looks at the other, eyes all watery _and pathetic_*

_Drop it._

Fine whatever. *crosses arms*

_Yeah…as I was saying…_

As you were saying *nods head*

_As I was saying… *mutters something about inconsiderate people and interruptions through clenched teeth*_

Go on.

_I will! *clenches and unclenches teeth*_

At this rate, we shall be expecting some veins to pop and my funeral to commence.

_GYAAAAAHHH!!!!!! I'm saying that I refused to be named the same!!!!!!!_

That's all? 

_Yeah!_

I don't know…*snickers* Emi 1 and Emi 2?

_That's splendid! *does a happy dance*_

Torture, I tell you. That's what it is. 

_Hey, I resent that._

Heck, when are you going to go bye-bye, anyways?

_Why, you hate me that much? *eyes all watery*_

Oh no! No, no, no! Don't start crying now! Remember US?!?! Same body! Same mind. Same eye glands!

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

When did I grow up again? 

END OF MIND VIEWING [lol…]

In front of me, is Emi; crying her eyes out like some baby. 

Yes, the day my life changed.

Into something so much more miserable.

[Rukawa Kaede's uncomplicated mind or not? Ok I don't know.] 

_Woi, old boy, you should've beaten the crap out of that annoying red head. Honestly, bullying girls…is that his day job?_

Since when did u become such a…such a…Superman?

_That's all you got? Superman?_

It's not like I admit (out loud) I _was_ addicted to that red underweared freak?

_Dissing him, eh? He's only like what, your idol since…let's see…you were 8 years old._

I've grown up, and that was a long time ago.

_Yeah…whatever happened to all those comics your dad bought for you? Shall I say, what happened to tons of it?_

Mom recycled them.

_Not for the environment, I suppose? *snickers*_

Of course it's for the environment! *looks defensive*

_I remembered seeing an 8 year old running around the house in his red underwear…hmmm…now who might that little devil be, eh?_

As if I can hide anything from you…

_It's superhero._

Huh?

_Use that word; it's more stylish, see? *grins* The girls are falling for me already! *happy*_

And since when do I care?

_Oh you'll care alright, if it's the last thing I do!!! *laughs ala' Dr. Evil*_

I shouldn't have watched that seriously deranged movie… Next thing I know I'll be doing that finger thing to my mouth. 

…

What the hell!!!!! *notices he is indeed doing that very thing* Damn it!

_…BWAHAHHAHAHAHAH….BWAHHAHAHAHAH…BWAHAHAHHAHA….*laughs gleefully*_

It was you! Damn it!

[END OF MIND VIEWING]

What am I suppose to do? We proved long ago that I just can't handle girls crying…/_sissy! *Dr Evil laugh* _/

-~- END -~-

Author's notes: It just poured out! Sorry! Pls review! I know it sounds as if not making sense. This chp. I mean…


	8. My, my ain't he a charmer?

Hi! I'm back again. I told you it won't be long as the other one! HEHE. Enjoy all you readers! :)

~~~

Mitsui wanted nothing more than to just crawl back into his bed and stay there forever. Of course, provided he can play basketball whilst sleeping would be nice, but things like that are impossible in real life. Plus, he would look so much like Rukawa and we wouldn't want that, now would we? Mitsui Hisashi, former MVP sighed as he stepped into the Shohoku compound. Bag slung casually over one well formed shoulder, he made his way to the school gym for practice. Mitsui carefully avoided any teachers incase any of them suspected that he skipped school and only came for practice today. Yesterday too. And the other day before.  ( Naughty! )

"Why?!?" a girl's voice whispered brokenly. "Stupid *hiccup* emotional girl." 

Intrigued as to why would anyone, much less this girl, call herself stupid; Mitsui came closer and craned his neck behind a tree that lined along the school compound. That's when he saw this so-called 'stupid emotional girl'.  She was kneeling on the ground, eyelashes stained with tears as she whispered and continued hiccupping about. The afternoon sun shone lazily after a brief shower, over black hair that ended just below small swan-like shoulders. Her creamy skin suits the black hair very well. Mitsui noted in appreciation as his 'trained' eye zoomed in on a peek of pink just under her skirt and went further down along the lined of her long legs. //Wow, what a looker. Now, if I only can get a glimpse of her eyes…// 

Mitsui formed a plan  in his mind. Already his hands were busy searching for that one thing all crying girls need. He deftly ran his hands over his front pockets, digging into them and found, not what he intended, but a piece of paper. Scrawled on it was a very feminine writing which read, "Call me, lover boy! 667-092. ~Saika."  'Oh that girl!' Mitsui remembered the girl who was practically draping herself all over him last night in a club he went to. That was partially the reason he didn't go to school in the mornings and turned up for practice only. It's not like he cared about his studies anyway. It was strictly 'Basketball'. He crumpled the paper and tossed it behind him, his hands continually ran his hands over his back pockets.

"Oi! Baka! Gay or something?" teased Miyagi who had caught him running his hands over his own backside. Mitsui resisted the great urge to swear and blush all in the same time. He had better things to do. Say, like soothing a beautiful girl?

"Shut up, Ryota! Go chat up with Ayako there, I think one of the mates got it bad for her," Mitsui remarked as he watched satisfyingly at Miyagi who was already disappearing into the gym. //I didn't say it wasn't you who got it bad! Baka. Heheh. Score one for Hisashi!//

After failing to find the most important thing he needed that moment, he remembered his bag. He rummaged  through it shoving things from one side to another. Then he found what he was looking for and it buried in between with his towel and toothpaste. Carefully he lifted it up and let the breeze caress it's silky surface, it's white glinting in the sun much like the grin that was sporting on his face now.

It was essential to the whole approach thing : A handkerchief. 

 His white almost perfect teeth glinted  through the huge grin as he folded it up into a square and began to approach the fallen angel. //Stop grinning, stupid. You look like a pervert!// He toned down his grin into a smile as he came nearer to the said angel.

"Here," his deep tone made him sound like a knight in shining armor made modern. Mitsui personally loved that.

The girl looked up to reveal crystal-blue eyes that was glossy from crying. Her small lips opened as she stared openly at him. 

~~~~

Eyes wide with wonder, Emi looked up to see the most startling eyes she had ever seen. It was certainly a change from the one she has recently accustomed herself to; Rukawa's cold gaze which seemed to shield him from the outside world. This, this was a new thing for her. This pair came with a hint of mischief into them and a kind of determination buried within. She tilted her head to side and saw the humor in his eyes light up. // I guess that was a bit childish of me. Great Emi, look ridiculous in front of the third guy you met today. Way to go! //

She saw the handkerchief and took it. The material felt soft in her hands and smelled of jasmines. She wiped her tears away with the material and smiled gratefully at the stranger. She blushed at the prospect of what she was going to do next. She turned around slightly and blew her nose into it.  It wasn't a horrendous sound, not horn-like at all but she still had the grace to blush a few more shades darker.

"Thank you," she gazed up at him appreciating his help. 

"Nah, no problems. I mean I've got lots more of this where it came from. After all, have to please all the beautiful woman out there," he replied.

Emi giggled as he grinned down at her. "Ummm…have a seat," she offered. The stranger chuckled as he folded his long legs to accommodate himself on the floor beside Emi.

"And will I have the honor of knowing this beautiful young lady's name?" 

Emi was a bit surprised by the comment and for the first time saw the handsome looks that grazed his face. The slight scar  on his chin did nothing to flaw his handsome looks, not to mention his great shape. Suddenly feeling very nervous, Emi answered, " F-furuhata Emi."

"Emi. It has a nice ring to it. Nice to meet you, Emi," the stranger smiled as he offered his hand towards her. 

Emi took the offered hand willingly and felt a bit light headed as his warm palm enclosed her own smaller ones. "You too."

"Name's Mitsui Hisashi," he grinned again as he introduced himself to her. 

"Mit-," she started  but was cut off by the stranger.

"Hisashi, call me by my first name, kay'?" Mitsui winked as he pulled her up with him. 

~~~

Rukawa saw everything. Mitsui grinning like a pervertive bastard. Charming the hell out of Emi. That stupid handkerchief.  The oh-so-teen-romancy meeting. Stupid. It's all stupid.

Rukawa scowled as he clench his hands in his pockets. Stupid. Damn. Damn Mitsui. MVP freak. Why was he so riled up about a stupid meeting between stupid Mitsui and Emi? Why? // Maybe, you like her, you freakin' ice block! How bout' that!? // Oh, he isn't an ice block right now, is he? He's scowling, see? Burn. In. Hell.

He saw her first. Emi was practically living with him! Heck, he even saw her na-… //No need to bring THAT up.// Whatever. Then his eyes flashed as he narrowed them when Mitsui shook Emi's hand. // Get your hands off her, you stupid pervert. //

Emi was smiling now. She was smiling NOW. AFTER HE MET HER. This is so stupid. Damn stupid. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. She even giggled. Giggled like giggly-giggly. Stupid. Rukawa shuddered at the remembrance of those three girls who were all so pathetic in his eyes. Yup, the RU-KA-WA girls. They're stupid. Blech.

Mitsui pulled Emi up and Rukawa caught a glimpse of a pink material just under her skirt. Definitely…NOT stupid. ( The guy's a guy. Give em' a break. ) But why is the guy still holding onto Emi's hand? Stupid. Let it go, stupid.  Mitsui led Emi into the gym oblivious to the fact that he, Rukawa Kaede the 'burning ice-block of Shohoku' was standing a few meters away. This only led to more fury to the fuming raven haired rookie. Damn him.

And that's when his conscience started kicking in and pulled the right strings in. // You missed your chance. Doofus. // ( See? Even his conscience has a better vocabulary then him? Isn't that a wonder? *pouts* ) If he was bit more like the charmer, he would have Emi stop crying in a matter of seconds. Only, he didn't have that bit of charmer in him. Heck, he didn't have much experience in the whole girls thing. Sure, he has his occasional running away and dissing them, but never soothing. ( AHA, minna-san I proved that I myself was wrong! He does have good vocab. skills! ) // Mom always said, I was dull. Way to go for encouragement, Mom. Woohoo. …Wait, that was Auntie Jen. Yeah, she was so mean. Stupid. // 

(*author goes haywire*)

"CAN IT, HANAMICHI!!! APOLOGIZE NOW!!!!" boomed Mitsui's voice from inside the building

Rukawa rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Stupid." He's playing the part of the knight in shining armor again. "Emi, what have you gotten yourself into?"

~~~

End of Chapter 8!

Thank you. I have one startling revelation. Mitsui fans? You have another fan right here in the making. I love the guy! :) Hehe. Of course Kaede will still be my first. ;p Yes, I love making him OOC, so sue me. On second thought, sue me big time! Hahah… all you're getting is a piece of my mind. 


	9. Twisted

Author's notes: Aiyoo..dunno what to say. Exams in a few weeks. Managed to get this chapter out.  Please r&r.

Review replies:

Maybe I'm not able to reply them all but if you get bored of this just skip it, yeah?

I know I haven't been replying much to all those reviews but I just want to let you all know that I appreciate each and every one of them. :) Thank you for reviewing this humble fic of mine. 

Akira, Rei, Renei, Super Rookie, sky75rk, iffy-dit2, she, tensaispira, Rheia, maemi, choco_no_baka, sLL, J1018 and all the other wonderful people I have yet to mention.

Thank you!!! ^^

Chapter 9 

Rukawa saw the scene unraveling in front of him.

And he was disgusted by it. 

Mitsui was all macho commando trying to impress Emi. _Could you be anymore lame, asshole? _

That damn Mitsui was playing the clichéd role of the knight-in-shining armor. _Blech_. Only his armor was all banged up, old and covered with rot and other damning stuff Rukawa's mind can think of. Rukawa was purely annoyed at it all. He marveled at how Emi could fall for that crap. 

He can just imagine it now. Emi in a sexy little ensemble doing the international D.I.D.  (Damsel In Distress) call.  But he wouldn't dare consider himself as the potential knight. Heck, he's not even sure if he can pull that whole 'Don't-worry-Oh-beautiful princess-I-shall-save-you-from the evil and stupid villain' bit. _Plus, I should be suave, cool and dark. Not acting all sissy like some certain asshole there._

Rukawa watched the scene again this time through half lidded eyes as his imagination soared. Sakuragi was all decked out in a funny black tux with a funny little hat. A long mustache swept over the sides of his mouth creating the impression of an old 19th century Chinese boss. The red colored mustache did more to make the whole costume become utterly ridiculous.

Both of them were pushing each other around when all of the sudden a beam of light shown on Emi. From above they could just make a huge body covered in a white satin robe slowly descending down. It was the very picture of utter stupidity. The captain of the Shohoku team was in his gorilla mode. And boy, did he made a scene.

Both enemies stared slack-jawed as they fixed their eyes on Akagi. Once they've regained they're ability to bicker, both burst out laughing their heads off. Not only was the whole angelic atmosphere ruined, enemies were actually patting each others backs in hopes of ceasing the increase need for choking. Emi could just only stare at the huge bulk beside her. All Akagi needs now is a glowing halo atop of his head.

(Of course, even the one who's controlling this whole story can't even imagine giving him one. He has put on too many sins for banging peoples' head.)

But the voice that came out was a total contrast to his appearance.

"Oh, you misguided, stupid and puny souls. You both have defined the word stupid to its truest meanings. And for that I shall bestow upon you one of my-" Akagi stopped as he looked down at the two. He stepped forward until they were practically chest to face.  Akagi raised his arms in an ascending motion with  deliberate slowness and brought it down onto their foolish heads.

*BANG*

"-sins," Akagi continued.

That's when Rukawa got pulled back into reality.

He focused his eyes at the two cowering individuals clutching their sore to the core heads. _Heh. Stupid. No skin off my nose if you idiots get lumps on your heads bigger than your egos. _

Akagi was left steaming off after the brief 'warming up' he gave the two players.

Mitsui with an increasing headache rushed off to the gym leaving the bewildering Emi alone. 

Sakuragi kept on muttering about how he would ever get used to this kind of 'warming up'.

~~

Emi tried to make blood circulate through her numb brain. _Gosh, that bulky guy just now was so scary. Mitsui…and that guy. They were arguing. Bulky guy came and finished them off. Okay, yeah…Emi you get it? Okay. Okay. Oookay. This is by far the strangest experience yet. _

A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her reverie. It was Rukawa.

"Kaede…," she started.

"After practice," he pulled out.

Emi just waited there for the rest of the sentence to come out. Rukawa just stared at her.

Oh wait, the rest of the sentence? That IS the sentence! 

"Err…okay?" Emi  managed to save herself from another embarrassing moment.  He just left while dribbling a ball.

_You're really that shallow, huh? Expecting an answer from Rukawa Kaede. That's just plain ridiculous_. 

~~

You look dumb, as opposed to your gorgeous looks.

You sound dumb, as opposed to your less syllables than necessary policy.

You act dumb, as opposed to your daily survival of car and lamppost crashes.

That was one of the less mortifying contents of a recent letter from a girl he turned down. 

_You should've said something intelligent for once. Try this: **Okay**. That's a start.  _

Rukawa gave out an inaudible sigh as his eyes drifted once again towards Emi who was sitting on the sidelines staring off into space.

Concentrate, Kaede. She is a mere distraction. *snicker* 

He prepared himself for a shot when his eyes involuntarily caught it's fancy on a certain girl. He aimed and missed.

He looked down to see the ball he just thrown rolled back towards him on the floor.

"Okay."

~~

_What the hell happened just now? Seriously, my ego is forever wounded. Damn, that Akagi for punching me, MVP Mitsui._

_All in front of that cute little package, Emi too. Oh hell. The guy sucks. An asshole. _

"Okay." 

_Wait, what the hell? _

Mitsui looked at the guy nearest to him. Rukawa Kaede. Mitsui scrutinized his face from a distance and saw the most interesting expression on Rukawa's face. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Interesting, right? Not.

_Well, old boy, you've heard wrong. _

Maybe. Mitsui shot a successful three pointer. 

~~

_Hmmm…Kaoru said she won't be coming home early today. That means I'm going to starve!_

Emi realized with horror as she contemplated the possibilities of starving. She winced as she clutched her stomach when a gurgling sound reached her ears.

She eyed Rukawa as he practiced. 

_Does he cooks as good as he looks? But Kaoru said something along the lines of fire department…ARGGH!_

It was nearing the end of practice and soon all the players will be rounded up for some talks. Emi closed her eyes as another wave hungriness swept over her. She opened her eyes to  see three very pissed off faces staring back at her.

_Oh no…not these girls. Can a miracle happen where suddenly I can just disappear to some place with lots of food and Rukawa serving me?_

"Hey!" One of them growled out.

_Guess not._

"Listen here, you slut!"

_Slut?  You calling me a slut?_

Emi stood up and towered over the one who called her a slut. 

_This, this girl. I can take on. She's what? 3 inches shorter? Hmmph. Compared to that what's-his-name. That red hair just freaks me out. But now, pink. Pink. From now on, I hate pink. Me, a slut? No, I don't think so._

That exact word. Slut.  It triggered a kind of revenge in her. How many times had she been pushed, bullied and scared around? And today's events just served more as a reminder of the reason why she had Nakamura around almost every time.

Now, Nakamura isn't here. To scare them away. To teach them a lesson. To protect me. From these kind of people.

_So what're you going to do? Huh, Emi? Let people like these bully people like you around? _

No.

Emi slapped the girl hard. 

The resounding sound echoed through the thick atmosphere making everyone there stop and stare.

"I AM NOT A SLUT," Emi grounded out. She gave the other two wide-eyed pink headed poof-balls a menacing stare. "NOT A SLUT," she repeated.

She clenched her hands and was ready to flee when a warm callused hand enveloped hers. She looked up to see Rukawa Kaede.

Yes, his face was its usual unresponsive mask but his eyes. 

_Oh my god, his eyes…_

They were so alive and it flickered with every emotion than ran through his mind.

And for just one moment, it was just the two of them. No lampposts. No mobs. Not anyone. Just them.

~~

A bunch of shallow minded pom-pom totting groupies. They're stupid. Every single one of them.

Rukawa unconsciously tightened his protective grip on her hand and led her towards the outside of the   boys' locker room.  

There  was a bench situated against the wall of the hallway. He gently pushed Emi down onto it.

"OUT!" Boomed Akagi's pissed off voice from the gym. _For once I really am grateful for the captain's voice._

"Wait," he ordered as he quietly slipped into the locker room and out of the now-silent hallway.

Rukawa reappeared with a black object in his hand. It was his discman. He figured the girl would want something to do whilst he prepared to go home. It was nearing the end of practice anyway.

He handed the discman to her and she hesitantly took it.  He eyed her once more as she fiddled with the buttons with a smile on her face. 

_Simple at that, eh?_

He entered the locker room once more to do his usual routine.

~~

_How thoughtful. I've got to hand it to him, the guy's pretty sweet when he wants to be. _

She flashed back to what've happened just now they met eyes. His eyes…they were so intense.  So full. It's as if the emotions just want to get out. 

She put on the earphones, and absentmindedly clicked on Play.

Nothing happened. 

She waited a few more seconds.

Still nothing happened.

Or so she thought.

Because at that exact moment, rock music pounded into her eardrums. 

Together with a million stares from sweaty players, some shirtless and looking very, very indecent to her  eyes. 

That was enough to make her jump up and accidentally send the discman crashing onto the floor into a heap of chips and broken plastic.

Emi gasped in horror as Rukawa appeared beside her fully dressed in casual clothes.  

She did the only thing her father thought her to from time to time.

She bowed an abrupt 90 degrees angle and cried apologetically, "I AM SO SORRY!!!"

~~

Mind: Short-circuited.

View: It's okay.

Mind: Rebooting.

View: Nice.

Mind: Functioning.

View: Oh my god.

_Even from here…I can see it.  I don't care about that damn discman. _

_…maybe the CD yes…but nah._

_That's it, we're  eating out. No time alone with her. Yep. Not at all._

_~~_

_End of Chapter 9_

_Review please~ ^^ _

_~ Do you want me to mail readers when I update? Because I'm scared that I'll leave it for too long and then when I update, most readers may forget it's updated. So do you think?…~ _


	10. Silent Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing and this applies to all my stories featuring any anime whatsoever. So buzz off.

Author's note: Hey, I'm back from my near death experience with my exams. But I survived mostly unscathed! *****grins* Now, what should I say to all UOR readers out there? Well, that this sessha (unworthy one) would like to present Chap 10 to all of you…though I dunno if it's long enough to satisfy you guys. It took me three to four times to write this chapter. I hope this one's good enough. Enjoy.

Since my MS word is killing off all my italic thoughts...words like this:

/ I hope people will review…because I have something up my sleeve… /

depicts thoughts. *subtle hint*

Chapter 10 

Silent Confusion 

In an impromptu move, Rukawa's hand shot out and pulled the girl up from her too-respectful-for-her-damn-good bow.

He noted with annoyance that his teammates shuffled into the locker room in a much slower speed than usual. No doubt to have seen the little exchange. He gritted his teeth as Mitsui, who was the last one to enter, grinned at him. After that, he had the nerve to wink at Emi who was by now squirming under the weight of embarrassment. He disappeared into the locker room before Rukawa had a chance to inflict pain  and torturous means onto the ex-gangster.

/As if you had the guts to do that, you wuss! Remember Anzai-sensei…/

He scowled remembering the indirect promise he had agreed to the old coach. He violently grabbed the remains of his discman in hopes to vent out some inner frustrations in his mind. He shoved the broken thing into his bag and scowled. He motioned for Emi to follow him. They stepped into the cold night air which seemed to seep through their bones, Emi especially.

/Why the hell am I in a bad mood? /

He thought back about the day so far. Being chased by rabid cheerleaders. A scuffle in class. An encounter with the red-assed baboon. The perverted old man. Mitsui. Emi practically falling for his stupid moves. Girls in pink tutus. My beautiful discman. Broken. And her. And her stupid bow. It was all so stupid. 

/All on her damned first day at Shohoku, too. She's a natural walking disaster./

He dug out his basketball jacket and shoved his long arms into its sleeves with an angry jerk. He huddled closer into the jacket, and began his trek not caring about how his long legs seemed to eat up more miles than Emi's. 

~

/I'm freezing…of all the sweet things he could do, why not be a gentleman and lend that jacket of yours to me? Then again, I DID break his dicman…unintentionally. /

The cold air, her forced jog to keep up with his long steps and her starving self was not exactly Emi's idea of a romantic stroll.  But romantic stroll or not, it gave her a splendid view of Rukawa's backside…

/Rukawa, I am freezing. Look at me, I'm turning blue. I'm shivering. I'm cold. So very cold. Damn it, man! Get it through that thick head of yours and just lend me your jacket! /

Rukawa continue walking. Oblivious to Emi's silent commands.

/No, you get this through that thick head of yours! He's not telepathic, you baka! Why the hell are you not practically screaming your damn thoughts to him. Because, just maybe, MAYBE then he'll hear you! /

Emi's eyes narrowed in indignation. 

/He's not just any he, is he? He is Rukawa Kaede. The guy's  practically an ice block. Hmmph!/

She stopped in her tracks when the ice block turned around. His scowl was permanently etched onto his face for tonight (or so Emi hoped). The cold glare he sent her was a surprise and Emi could not help but take a step back. She held her bag to her chest tightly as a response to it.

/Whoa…is it just me or did it just get 10 degrees colder round here? All this over a broken discman. Well, discman or not…he is an absolute meanie. I'd hate to be the poor soul who breaks his bicycle or something…/

(Well, frankly Emi doesn't know the guy practically comes home with a tire or two missing from his bike everyday…just to point that out… he he he)

/Why does he have to be so inconsiderate and sweet at times. Inconsiderate jerk with looks that…that…/

She glared at the ground as realization struck the upside of her head.

/Looks that could kill me if I'm not careful./

Emi sighed and looked up.

/Give it up. Guys like these aren't worth my time. Just keep a distance away and I'll be fine./

~

Icy blue eyes regarded the girl with hidden confusion. Rukawa didn't understand why he was so angry.

She could make him so… unlike his usual self.

She could make him care for her in ways the cold Rukawa wouldn't even dreamed of doing in a million years.

The sudden possessiveness.

The need to protect.

The urge to please.

She could make him hate her with a passion. Jealous when others view her. Guilt the second her blue orbs ran deftly into his.

It was all clear the time when a painful twist in his self drove his newly gained hatred towards a certain ex-gangster.

It was all so damned confusing. She was living with him. Under one freaking roof! His roof. 

How was he suppose to cope with that?!?

She was so innocent at times. Or should he quote just plain stupid?  

/And damn her for forcing me into this stupid position. How the hell am I suppose to cook? Dinner. For her. What if she chokes and dies? I'll be sent off to prison. My basketball career, in shambles. The only one who'll be visiting me, would be that damned red head. And the only plausible reason will be to exchange insults. Well, there is Mom but…let's think of the worst, shall we? ARGH!!!!!!!!/ 

Rukawa began marching off in the direction of nowhere in his futile attempts of finding a decision. 

/I thought you made it clear when she did that damning bow./

He let out a few mild expletives, forgetting Emi who was dumb-struck by the bizarre situation of him cursing his head off.

/To which you enjoyed very thoroughly…might I add. Even though you didn't show it much…but I am after all your conscience. It was indeed a dream come true… *snicker*/

By now, his steps turned into full-fledged stomps. 

/My conscience is getting horny. Oh my god, could I be more perverted than that? Damn it, Rukawa You've just only met her two days at the very least! And now…you and your conscience are trying to jump her freaking bones. /

/What the f*ck? Now I have a third voice? /

He gritted his teeth and violently shoved his hand into his pockets.

/Besides, where the hell am I suppose to find a damned restaurant? And why the hell did I not bring enough money with me? Unless she pays for her own stupid meal…/

Rukawa rolled his eyes and let out a barely concealed snort.

/She didn't even bring a jacket with her and it's freezing cold! What a dumb move… Wait a friggin' second!/

He stopped in his tracks suddenly causing the jogging Emi to crash into him. He quickly whirled around and caught her by the shoulders to keep her from falling.

/Stupid girl./

~

/What the hell is his problem? Does he think I have a certain liking for his back? Unless I die of collisions, would he know that this seriously causes traumatic injuries to me. Gawd, I'm starting to hate that broad-shouldered back of his, at times…I wished he could feel what it was like to walk into a freaking wall every time somebody stops in front of you! One of these days…footprints will decorate that back of his. My footprints. From wearing stiletto heels, perhaps./

Miffed at being caught by the one who made her fall, she jerked her shoulders off his hands and took a few step backs. She gave him a glare and made a show of dusting off imaginary lint off her shoulders. 

~

/Like I said stupid girl. Is that suppose to tell me something? Fine, have it your way./

Rukawa did the unimaginable. He dusted off his palms in a very slow and deliberate movement, then wiped them on his pants.

/I'm not as unresponsive as I choose to be, girl. Two can play at this game. Next move please?/

~

/I hereby declare my war against, Rukawa Kaede, Icicle of Shohoku High; Resident Baka; Resident Ice Block With A Personality As Colorful as a/an -insert anything not colorful or practically transparent here-./ 

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

/Mr. I don't care if Emi is freezing her butt off because I'm just fine and dandy with my jacket. Mr. I like to walk in nights that freezes hell in extended amounts of time. Mr. I hear Rock music that practically deafens me in the beginning of the freaking song./

~

Rukawa raised an eyebrow.

/Okay, maybe that was a bit much…but hey, I was running out of expressions! It'll do, it'll do. It simply screams 'Is that even worthy of my attention? You've got to be kidding me.' Hehehe…/

~

She rolled her eyes and shifted her weight from one foot to another.

/And all of this because, he just loves it! A hobby besides basketball and sleeping. Yet another fact from the hit tv-show 'Mystery behind Rukawa and his Neverending Do'ahous…,'/

~

He saw what she did next. And smiled inwardly.

/Oh impatient, I see. What say, we walk around a few more blocks? Jog a little bit? Hmmm…I'll be nice and I'll play the cards right./ 

Rukawa Kaede smirked. A full fledged obnoxious smirk. 

/Lets see what you've got Furuhata./ 

He observed. And started to laugh inwardly ( yet again ) at her reaction.

/Interesting. I wonder what she'll do when I start laughing. If this caused her jaw to drop, imagine what will happen! Faint over shock? Keel over?/ 

/Drop dead?…Kaede, shut up. No dead business! Besides, a fine specimen will not go to waste under your behavior./

/Perverted thoughts echoing…/

~

/He smirked at me. The nerve. Oh hell, what in blazes am I going to do? I'll have to resort to the most famous expression yet…/

/After, I pick up my jaw from the floor that is…/

Emi, with one hand under her right eye, stuck her tongue out at her host's son.

/Just don't laugh you big piece of trunk or I might just die…right then and there!/

She let out a giggle. 

/Although I must admit that it was childish. Desperate Times Calls For Desperate Measures./

~

/Sheesh. She stuck her tongue out at me. And even giggled. Tell me how the hell am I suppose to react to that? Hmmm…she seems to have forgotten our 'duel'…/

/I'm not gonna let you go THAT easily./

Rukawa stepped closer to her and bent down.

~

/THE HELL YOU'RE GONNA KISS ME! /

She panicked.  Of all the reactions she could've choose from, she panicked. Instead of being cool, smooth, flirty, or even seductive! She panicked! In her state, Emi could only do one thing. She fled.

~

/In the wrong way./

Rukawa let out an exasperated sigh. I was just trying to scare her for a bit.

/Oh goody, Kaede! You did. Congrats you stupid trunk, you! //

A frown crossed his features.

/I wasn't that scary, was I?/ 

/Oi! Why the hell are you standing there for! Chase her you baka! In her state, thanks to you, god knows what she'll get into now!/ 

~

She ran. She fled. She did whatever she could to get away from Rukawa. It was all Emi could do to try to chase away her rapidly increasing heartbeat. She closed her eyes and ran faster. Though running only added more to the increase her heartbeat but rational thought has long since left her the moment he bent down. It didn't matter if she needed it now, she was never ever going back there.

/Damn him. Damn him. Damn his baka face. Damn his back. Damn his whole being!!!!!!!/

Emi was breathing hard and it all happened so fast. One minute she was speeding away to nowhere and then, she was landing painfully on her butt. On the hard cold, pavement.

She had crashed into a solid chest. Again.  And she couldn't take it anymore. She had had enough of crashing into him, tonight. It just proved that she was weak. 

"DAMN IT RUKAWA KAEDE!!! WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP CRASHING INTO YOU!?!?!" She screamed in frustration and slammed her fist on the pavement beneath her.  "ARGH! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN YOU RUKAWA NO BAKA!!!!"

Rukawa cleared his throat. 

Emi saw black shoes. Shiny, black and glossed shoes.

/Rukawa my foot! This is not him!/

She slowly trailed up from his shoes, to his crisp black pants, a formal suit, his very nice necktie and finally his face. 

She screamed in surprise.

~

*cackles evilly*

You know what to do! Review!! I'd like to tell you guys there was originally one whole chapter but it was long, so I made the second half as another chapter. And I finished it! *pats back* Don't kill me yet! I'd upload in a few days, okay? Or if I'm feeling nice and fuzzy ( from all the reviews… ), I'll even upload later tonight! But no guarantees! *runs and hide*

Alas, REVIEW! ^^ *dodges flying horses thrown*


	11. Expressions

Author's note: Why'd I break it into two? Simply because my italics were not showing, the file was too large? I dunno. I just hope it's fine now. And maybe I was being a wee bit mischievous…*sniggles* -courtesy of Lillian-san.

Right, tensaispira, happy now? :p Bye-bye! 

Rookie-chan, this is for you. :o)

/ Words in between this /  depicts thoughts.

**Chapter 11** ( Chp 10's other half ) 

~ Rukawa

/Where did that god forsaken girl go!?/

Rukawa was frantically searching for her, left and right, he was helplessly lost. 

Suddenly he heard his name. Being cursed not to gently, though. He followed the source of the voice. It was Emi's alright. Not that he can match it much, but who besides her, had been crashing into him the whole day? 

The next scream jolted him to his core.

/She's in trouble!/

~ Emi

/Oh my god. He is so scary right now! /

"Since when, young lady, have you been accustomed to swearing?" he questioned.

Emi struggled to find an answer. She regretted her thought of not needing her rationality now, because she sure as hell needed it now!

"N-nakam-mu-rr-a," she started but feebly added,"-ss-a-n!" It was an attempt to show mercy on her and all she could do when she received his disapproving gaze.

"Emi, get up," he ordered without any move to help the poor girl. 

Emi clumsily got up to her feet.

"And answer me," he stated in a horrifyingly angry tone.

"I'm really, really sorry?" she pleaded trying to get out of answering his question.

"Sorry? SORRY? YOUNG LADY, THAT DOES NOT CUT IT!!!" He boomed.

~ Nakamura Eiji

Nakamura scolded Emi. Very thoroughly. Since when did his little girl started swearing? It was late in the night, and she was alone with that boy. He scowled.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHOOSE TO BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE, AFTER WHAT YOU'VE TOLD ME!"

He was in a very frightening mood now. He had been going around town to finish up some loose ends about his and Emi's stay in Kanagawa, Japan. He had grudgingly trusted her to be an adult. 

Unfortunately, she was not succeeding on it, in any typical way. Just as he expected and because of this, he had done something for safe measure. He hired her a few discreet bodyguards who he told to tail her and hide themselves until it was absolutely necessary.

It was these bodyguards who had informed him about her little Olympic feat a while ago. He took a deep breath and continued in a more calmer tone, " Mi-chan, I'm sorry I was being harsh to you just now. But you have to understand my concern for you. As your guardian, it is my most best interest that you are in safe hands. However, with you running away to practically nowhere without any protection, how am I suppose to accomplish that? I'm sorry, okay? I just got a bit carried away."

~ Emi

Emi sniffled when she finish hearing his explanation, "Okay, I'm sorry too."

She heard him take another deep breath and turned to see him giving her one of his rare grins. It was a very big relief at the very least. She gave her trademark wide grin and quickly jumped up to try and catch him in a huge bear hug. That seemed to ease the tension between guardian and his care.

"Eiji!" she dropped his formal name and opted for his first since they were now in good terms. 

"I'm starving! Let's eat!" She declared in a cheerful manner, a stark contrast between her scared-stiff demeanor before that.

~ Nakamura Eiji

Nakamura tried to calm the bouncing girl who was tugging on the sleeves of his suit begging him for food.

"Now, now…Mi-chan! I'll take you in a while, I need something to clear up first," he said.

Immediately his sharp voice rang through the air, "You there! Come out."  The command was directed at a nearby bush behind them.

~ Emi

"Eh? Eiji, bushes can't walk! You can't just order them around," Emi blurted out in confusion.

/I know that. He knows that. What the hell happened to Eiji? Whoops, mind the crass words, Emi./

"I know that. There's someone behind it, Mi-chan. Stay back," he replied in a slightly irritated tone. He pulled out a hand phone and harshly ordered, "QR1, QR2 approach the intruder!"

It was moments before the sounds of struggling can be heard and suddenly Rukawa Kaede was thrown to the ground in front of them. Two black suited men stood behind him, obviously the ones who did it.

WHAT THE HELL! …Mind the swear words…oh damn, I don't care! It's my thoughts! Che! 

~ Rukawa

/They handled me, to my innermost joy, none-too-gently. Aren't they just sweet?/

Rukawa scoffed at the ground beneath him.

/So I was caught spying. On Emi. Since when, did I start doing these crazy things? And they didn't have to shove my face all the way to the floor. Now, I'm rather acquainted with it. It's all their fault, dumb who ever they are./

"Oh, it's you," a voice drawled in guilty amusement above him.

He lifted his head and glared at Nakamura Eiji. The guy who had been previously hugged by Emi. The guy who had scolded her before that. And apparently the guy who saw him looking half-dead on his own porch after wrecking his own doorbell.

/Damn!/

What a way to boost a guy's ego. With as much dignity as he could gather from being on the ground, for the second time, he picked himself up and looked at the guy with as much hate he could muster.

It was intense until somebody chose to break it with a little concern. That pleased him very much. 

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Emi asked totally missing the smug look Rukawa sent to the now indignant Nakamura. 

/Oooh my, daddy-kins is a wee bit jealous, eh?/

It was unusual for Rukawa to be smug at a time like this, in fact it was unusual for him to be smug at all. But he couldn't help it. He nodded with a bit of wounded air for effect to Emi, signifying that he was okay.

~ Emi

/Why are you acting all concerned for him? He was trying to kiss you just now! Damn it, Emi have some hold over yourself! You're disgracing the women race all over the world. It was just a damn scrape to the floor. I don't think I see any missing limbs now, do I? Che!/

Emi bit her lip in thought and moved away from Rukawa. She looked up at Nakamura and saw the dislike immediately. Not to mention, he looked like he was going to pounce on Rukawa soon.

/Eiji might just tear off any limbs that ARE attached with that look he's giving Rukawa./

She forced a carefree smile to her lips.

/Yes, cheerful façade on. And action!/

"Eh, Eiji! Restaurants and food are awaiting!" She chirped and tugged on his sleeve once again.

~ Nakamura Eiji

"Yes, I suppose," Nakamura said uncertainly whilst being tugged past the tall boy.

/Is he coming? I don't suppose I should leave him here, Kenji would cut my head off if Kaoru's son gets harmed in anyway. As much as I hate him, he will have to come with us./

Nakamura was going to ask Rukawa to come along but Emi beated him to it. She did not miss the disappointed look that flitted across his pale features for even only, a second. 

~ Rukawa

/Oh well, I was always alone anyway./

Rukawa could not help but stare at the two people beside him. Emi smiling beside Eiji chirping about how food was awaiting and all. He would have to eat alone again tonight and winced at the loneliness he felt at the thought.

His wince was quickly replaced by surprise as Emi's small palm pulled him around to trail behind her. She gave him a wide grin over her shoulder and said, "You didn't think I'd leave you out of all the yummy goodness, now did you?" 

Rukawa all but bowed his head. To anyone close enough, they would see a small smile melting his once unwavering cold mask.

Unfortunately, the intended viewer was too busy to notice as she was busily ticking off her food list for that night.

  
~

**End of Chapter 11!**

Author's note: Well, I have to say that I'm glad how this chapter turned out. I was thinking of a way about how I'd introduce Nakamura back into to the plot. :p Welcome back, Eiji-chan! *hugs Eiji*  I sincerely hope this chapter is good enough for you all. Until next time!

Super rookie-san: Oh, one of the three RU KA WA girls, pick one. ;p Tee hee, pink pom pom totting groupies indeed! I'm such a careless little girl, but yeah it should be one of them Ru Ka Wa girls. Hope you enjoyed it so far!

Jo-sen7-san: *heart warms all over* Thank you, you didn't know how much that made me try to do a better job on this one. I hope it's still okay! *hugs* Enjoy!

sLL-san: I'm sorry, I took a looooooonnnnngggg time to upload!  ^c^  Online, everyday? Oro? Hehe… My, you're very active, aren't you? *grins*

Renei-chan: No, you're not being paranoid! *lol* But I decided to leave exactly which 'part' our dear Kaede actually saw. It leaves much to the imagination, ne? 

Tensaispira-san: Not SPM, I had that last year. But in my country it's called PMB. ;p End of year exams. *sighs* I'm relieved I finished it! Thanks for the luck! *smile*  

Fiery-chan: I didn't know internet had those **beep** things! :p Ha ha ha. I've updated. :p I'm so **beep** happy!!  *sheepish smile*

Rheia-san: I've updated. Now you do your part and review! I'd like to know my readers better! :) 

Choco_no_baka: Ahhh…well the ummm ending? Err…well all you need is a wee bit more colourful imagination and hopefully by then you'd get it. :D I don't know if I'm using dear Micchy…he will be a formidable love interest but hey, who's to say I can't introduce someone new?

Wawa-san: I'm a slow writer. That's the one thing that I hate. So you tell me about their feelings in this one. :) To show or not to show! About your fic, you'll never know until you write. So it'll never hurt to try and if all goes bad, you'll just have to practice, practice, practice. Creativity has no limits. Even I started out a bit wobbly! :) Good luck.

J1018-san: I will. Hopefully, by then, the story will turn up? Hmmm…I'm new at this e-mailing bit. By the way, don't hesitate to call me fehr-chan. I love endearments. I don't care how old or young people are from me. :) 

Insanebel-san: Rukawa a hentai, ne? Heheheh...what do you think of him now? *lol*

And oh one more thing, I need to clear this up. Nakamura won't be a love opponent of any sort. *laughs* He's just overprotective, that is all! If anyone was wondering, anyway…

REVIEW!!!!!!!!! They always make my day! :)


	12. Brat & The Big Guns

Chapter 12 [ Brats & The Big Guns ]

~

Beads of sweat rolled off his forehead to greet the heated planes of his face. Rukawa surveyed the mist that left not much to the scenery, a blurred lamppost which flaunted the colour grey and the yellow rays of the awakening sun fighting off the sleepy mist around it. He had left early on the weekend, leaving a message on the refrigerator with his barely discernible writing that he was going out for a jog. His running shoes protested the motion of grain against rubber and the friction caused a distinct grating noise every time his feet mocked the pavement.

His raven hair limp across his forehead, they covered the blue eyes which seemed to stare straight ahead. The muscled physique just barely noticeable with the black attire he adorned, hinted at its hidden strength. The damned man just had to stayed over, he grumbled. 'It's my house, why can't I have a say over who stays and who gets the hell out?' The corners of his mouth pulled down in protest of the unwanted guest. 

The night before proved both a mixed welcome to him. He had smiled at the cheery girl for inviting him for dinner but the mood was completely ruined over the suspicious eyes that seemed to strike him all through dinner. Pride had made him not thank the bodyguard for his dinner. Pride had made him wake up early, much to his body's protesting whines, and jog in the chilled atmosphere. He did not want to be stuck serving that man his breakfast, a fact that did not leave him since he was forced to do it before. 

So into his own grumbling thoughts, he did not notice another fellow riser, only smaller in size making her way to him. 

"Good morning, Mister," she intoned with a bright smile upon her face. The dyed-curly locks bounced around her face as she looked up at him. "" She jogged beside him, keeping in the pace in which he chose to go by.

Suddenly snapped out of his inner thoughts, his eyes saw that the mist has indeed been lifted and now the sun shone brightly upon each and every occupant of the park. Dew sparkled mischievously at him, the benches wet from the mist and the rays of sunshine cast a glowing effect onto the grass. It seemed to taunt him with the fact that he was in a foul mood this early in the day.

He chose to ignore the girl who dared to bring in this picture and he quickened his jog. 

"Hey!" she called, trying to keep up with him. Eyes narrowed in annoyance, he broke into a run, eager to lose the bumbling slip of a girl. Now, he was really working out. His ears drummed as blood pounded into his arteries and veins, keeping up with his speed. The fading calls of the girl was deaf to his ears as his feet pounded onto the pavement. He didn't know where he was going but he hadn't a care in Japan. All he knew was that he had to work off some frustration and running was the next best thing to basketball. 

He had probably rounded the park a couple of times, and when exhaustion finally crept up with him he could only collapse on the grass, panting.

"That was quite a workout, Mister," the girl admonished, a grin plastered on her face.

"Go away," he muttered, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Aww…come on Mister, a wee bit of your time?" she pleaded, an endearing look on her face.

'What an annoying look…' He set his mouth in a firm line.

"No," was his answer.

"You're so cute!"

An sardonic eyebrow founded itself raised under the hot skin of his arm. 'I'm cute, sure. Don't you mean, handsome, gorgeous and mysteriously so?' he chuckled inside, still maintaining the grim line out of sheer will itself.

"Go away," he repeated flatly.

"Hmph…he hmph," came the sounds to answer him.

Without even realizing it, he raised his arm to find the girl nowhere to be found in his line of vision. Rukawa blinked. 

Once. 

Blades of grass was falling all over him.

Twice.

It's raining grass.

Thrice.

Rukawa whipped his head to the side, seeing a glimpse of red curls bouncing just outside the corner of his vision.

His eyes narrowed. 

"Stop doing that," he told her, no he commanded her.

"Why should I? It's not like you own the whole park," she continued.

"Stop it," he growled.

"Pfft, like I would after you ignored me. I have ways to heal my pride," she scoffed.

"Immature brat," he muttered under his breath and stood up.

"Whasat?" 

"Imm.." He wasn't going through with this! He has things to do than argue with annoying brats. Namely, like going home and carry a perfectly civil conversation with Darth Vader in disguise. 

"Mister, you're one hot-headed hottie…" 

He stopped. Then looked at the brat with a barely speculative glance. She just freaking called me hottie. React responsibly, Rukawa. The brat might just pop your eardrums to oblivion today. 

She smiled a toothy grin, bouncy curls and all.

Rukawa put on an expressionless face.

"You look totally drool-worthy, mister!" She unabashedly declared with a tilt in her head and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

A muscle twitched at the side of Rukawa's cheek.

"Plus, you look really handsome in that-" Her smooth talking was abruptly cut off with a swift clamp of hands. 

A very red one at that, too. 

Akagi Haruko was there, cheeks crimson with embarrassment and what's that? Barely concealed laughter?

~

The tall figure surveyed the scene around him. God, he barely survived. He had lost two of his men last night and another three the day before. What is this world coming into? People were trying to sabotage him. He'd be damned if he let those bastards touch his daughter. He took in the ravaged walls, the upturned desks and chairs. Papers were strewn all over the room. His office. They were actually stupid enough to think he kept documents as important as that here. Fools. Bastards. 

Kenji slumped into the chair behind him. His face, ragged with exhaustion, he closed his eyes and thought of calling his daughter. Why did this had to happen? His dear Emi wasn't suppose to know about this whole mess. He should've just turn away from the proposal when he had the chance. 

"Sir," intoned an invisible voice.

"What?" he barked out, rubbing a trembling hand over his face.

"One of the family of the deceased is demanding for compensation," the voice, all monotone and businesslike.

"Just give them what they want, we need to focus on the problem at hand," Kenji grumbled out.

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me, have the Shirayuki made a move yet?"

"Yes, sir. According to our sources, they are planning to take us on and do a hostile take over,"

"Yes, they wouldn't have it in any other way. Our merging was refused by me and I suppose I am to blame, right?"

"…"

"No, tell me! She's only sixteen! The hell, if I'd hand her over to them! The new age has no room for old-fashioned arranged marriages!"

"Emi-sama…"

"She's fine. She's far away but she's safe. Do not be concerned."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, Honda, I need you to run a little errand for me today," Kenji's voice turned cold. " I want it to be done precisely and accordingly. I will not tolerate mistakes and consequences will be in order if you decide to test my tolerance."

"I understand, sir."

"Good, Shirayuki will be damned well baffled when they hear about this!" A smile twisted itself onto his haggard profile.

~

"Nakamura."

"Kenji, any news? Shirayuki is currently moving their base to Japan. I'm afraid they've discovered our whereabouts."

"I've got it all under control. Kaoru has been informed and I'm sure she'll be willing to help me cover up my tracks."

"Kaoru?"

"Yes, we need her."

"She's just a-"

"Do not underestimate her, Nakamura! She is after all been running the Rukawa Corporation since her husband died. I trust she has done exceedingly well in honing onto her skills and taking care of the late Rukawa's stronghold."

"She is not as she seems…"

"Now, over the years we've been having anonymous transactions with them, under her supervision of course. We're trying to bring the Shirayukis' down once and for all. They've been holding on too long on their drugs trade and the CIA are getting suspicious."

"The CIA can't touch us, Kenji. You know that, we're clean."

"They were smuggling drugs using our shipments!  We are not clean, my friend. We are very far from that in fact. These shipments have been going on under my nose for too long and I smell a despicable rat."

"Surely, if we could just explain to the-"

"Explain? Explain that the port we used were actually Shirayukis' domain and that they've been transporting drugs by _accident_?"

Nakamura didn't reply, the tension between employer and employee was tangible across the line.

"Just…keep her safe while I settle things here," Kenji spoke gruffly, the day's exhaustion catching up with him. 

"But I don't think-"

"Don't think Nakamura, just do. I need you on this and trust me, Kaoru is secure, okay?"

"If anything happens, you know I'm not going to be responsible for my actions," he warned Kenji.

A pause. Voices in the background and then silence.

"Damn it," Kenji cursed softly, "Factory in the north just burned to cinders."

"They're really going hard on us."

"Oh really?"

"Kenji…"

"It's the stress, okay?" Kenji sighed. "We'll talk later, I got a trip to make. Keep her safe Nakamura and uh, you too."

"I will." Nakamura clicked off the phone.

~

Author's note: 

I really…really am very, very, truthfully sorry. I doubt you guys would even remember this story. It's probably been buried for a long time, ne? To those who wants to read my excuse(s) then just read the next paragraph: 

Loss of muse? Stress? Couldn't find the time to write? *cough* No, not that one really. Big, stupid writer's block, yes. And the other two before. I'm really sorry guys. I was actually thinking about you know discontinuing the story, just like I discontinued Missed Him. Even though I do have some definite, *cough*sucky*cough*, unfinished chapters littered about somewhere in my hard drive. I've had this chapter lying about for quite a while. *turns head shamefully*

To those who had emailed or just gave me msg thru' yahoo :

THANK YOU!!!! ^____^ *big hugs*

Renei: Nyaar~ *kicks you* You still reviewing round these parts? 


End file.
